Beyond My Colors
by rankoon300
Summary: Our black haired Alien is in for a big reality check as things seem to go wrong causing him to be thrown in the world of One Piece. Join him as he tries to adapt to his new life and help our other straw hat wearing friend become king.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, One Piece

Hey everyone this is my second story I was working on, as I am still finishing up my chapter from my other story Beacon in Akatsuki Sky a Moka x Sting fanfic. So please enjoy my new work!

**Blood Plus Opening 2 (Seasons Call) **

Prologue

**2:36 Mount Justice**

It was now early afternoon and things were quiet in the undercover base inside mount justice. Most of the team members were out on missions and the others were told to stay behind just in case any random event came to be, especially since the light declared war on the justice league.

On someone's day off they decided to play their guitar knowing that it would help relieve some pent up stress they had saved all week

"Superboy report to medical bay" a voice said over the intercom of the facility, grunting superboy places his instrument down and starts to head for the medical bay wondering what they could want all of a sudden.

This 17-year-old teenaged 6-foot 2 inch boy who was well defined with toned muscles, short black hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a black superman long sleeve shirt with fingerless gloves, blue cargo pants and black boots. (His facial appearance is based off the 90s Conner Kent with the earring in left ear, imo 90s Conner looks like DMC reboot Dante)

This was none other than the clone of superman, superboy aka Conner Kent. It has been at least 13 months since he was rescued from project Kr, a project meant to either help the earth if superman was to perish or to stop superman if he was to become a threat.

Finally seeing the bay entrance, he sighs "well let's just get the over with" Conner now walking through spotting the doctor who called him over the intercom.

This doctor had dark blonde hair with brown eyes and a white lab coat making him look the part perfectly; his name was Doctor Philip Johnson a world renowned genius.

"Oh Conner it's good to see you, do you know why I called for you my boy?" asked the doctor Philip who was sporting a face of pride almost as if he had something good to tell the young boy.

"Not really it was actually kind of random, on my way here I was wondering what it could be because I'm in perfect health"

Conner said with a raised eye brown before folding his arms waiting to hear Philips explanation. Laughing a little from the look he was receiving, Philip decided it was now a serious matter and he need to be more professional of the situation.

"You see Conner I have just created a bio organic serum that superman let me examine" hearing this now Conner was interested "what do you mean?"

Now looking at the small containment box in Doc Philip's hands

"This very serum I made will be able to counter the human gene within your body and allow you're kryptonian blood to become more dominate, meaning you will no longer need your cell shields to obtain your entire alien DNA. It will come natural"

Now hearing this Conner did not know what to think because he would finally be able to utilize his entire alien DNA and not have any restrictions. Now looking around the room almost as if something was off

"Alright where's the camera, jokes over"

Conner said a little irritated by the bad joke. But still looking at Doctor Philip he noticed the doctor still bore a serious expression

"I'm not joking about something so serious my boy, this will make you as powerful as you're brother, but of course there is a catch"

Philip said leaning back in his chair a bit "what do you mean, what's the catch?"

Conner said leaning against the wall with still folded arms

"The catch is that even after I give you the shot the time the serum will take effect is not certain, it can activate instantly or hours or days maybe even years from now, after all only time will tell but it will work"

Now looking down at his hand Conner gave it a tight squeeze before altering his gaze back to the doctor "when can I take the serum?" Almost as if on q, Philip answered with a more laid-back tone

"whenever you feel up to it, but I advise you to get plenty of rest after you intake the serum so you can get the maximum effectiveness out of it"

Getting off the wall and steadily walking toward the doctor Conner made his decision without hesitation

"I'm ready now, let's start" smiling at Conner's answer "I knew you would my boy, so take a set on the table so I can get started"

Conner doing what he was told sat down on the table before watching as doctor Philip walked over with the box holding the serum in it.

"Ok now roll up your sleeve so I can give you a proper shot"

Conner doing so, eyes still on the box wondering how he would stick him with it knowing his krytonian body wouldn't let a needle penetrate his skin.

Now opening the box Philip reaches into it and pulls out a needle that has a little small kryptonite tip on the end which will let him access the inside of Conner's arm

"Here it go's" the tip made contact and continued to enter until the needle was properly in before releasing the serum into Conner's bloodstream.

"There that should do it, and as I said before you need to make sure you get the proper rest ok?"

Philip was saying while cleaning his workstation at the same time causing Conner to hop of the table

"Yea I will, thanks doc I'm a little sleepy as it is so ill go lay down now."

Smiling a little knowing Conner might not lay down "don't push yourself because I'll know the next time you come to see me for your check up"

He said to Conner who was making his way out the door only to receive a over the shoulder wave

"Yea, yea I'll stay out of trouble old man" Now walking back toward his room Conner had a lot on his mind, without a doubt he was thinking how much stronger he would become once he learned to control the rest of his strength.

"Now it's only a matter of time I guess" Conner said aloud only to hear a loud explosion near the tech wing all the lights going off causing the red emergency lights to fill the darkness

"What the hell was that just now" Conner said running toward the sound only to find he was running a little faster than normal "is the serum taking some effect already?"

To his utter shock when he got there, it was nothing but rubble and a huge hole where the defensive vault was moments before

"Well, well well look what we have here the blue boy scouts lackey" this person if it was one more like thing was a pinkish purple color with a mushy looking body almost like it was made out of gum.

Conner and his overly quick temper "Parasite you bastard what the hell do you want here?" This only caused the creature to laugh

"Hahaha like I have to answer to someone as weak as you, but if you must know I'm just finishing what I started" he said holding up something in his hand

"This is a level 4 virus that will kill millions and I needed access to your ZETA tubes so I can spread it around the world faster"

Turning his vision away from Conner he looks at the controls and punches a hole straight threw it earning a annoyed scream from Conner "UURRRGGHH" he yelled angrily leaping at parasite only to be back handed away before flipping to catch his balance trying to rush back after him.

"We it's about time I leave see you around chump" now running for the ZETA tube he also punches the controls on the ZETA before being teleported.

As it was sparking Conner didn't care he had to stop parasite or millions of people would die so jumping toward the tube it made a strange noise one he never heard before.

When he saw the particles consuming him he knew something wasn't right so doing the next thing that came to mind he tried to leap out of it only for it to be too late and was met with nothing but darkness soon after.

**CONNER'S MIND**

"What is this feeling I feel so light almost as if I don't exist, but I'm talking to myself right so I must be still alive or is this, what it's like to die?"

Conner said while floating in nothing but darkness all around him but suddenly he had visions of people and hearing their cries causing him to hold his ears "uhhg, stop, stop it" he was saying almost as if the voices where torturing him "if I wasn't so weak, DAMNIT!"

**2 HOURS LATER UNKOWN**

"One's overly strong will is what we call haki" a man said white hair with a matching beard and glasses "Haki?" a younger voice asked almost uncertain with short black hair and a scar under his right eye.

However, out of nowhere a Huge Animal one easily bigger than any normal sized one and came charging out of the woods even knocking tree's over in the process.

"Look, Look Rayleigh there's something behind you WHAT THE ITS HUUUGGGGGGEEE!"

However, the older man known as Rayleigh paid the boys words no mind "listen Luffy-kun Haki is a dormant power that exists within all living beings.

Hearing this caused Conner to wake up from loud noises who was currently lying on the ground near a big grandfather tree that seemed to touch the sky with its leaves but what was strange was its mushroom shape.

"Uh my head, I feel like shit" still a little shaken up Conner sits up to only now notice his surroundings. It was as if he was in the jungle or rainforest

"What the hell where am I, don't tell me I got in the middle of nowhere from the ZETA tube?"

Standing up he noticed his shirt was ripped and his body hand scuff marks but no serious bruises thanks to his alien DNA.

While Rayleigh was saying his speech, the huge creature continued to stalk closer to them both.

"It's an elephant easily five time bigger than a normal one" the boy named Luffy said before Rayleigh spoke once more

"Presence, Spirit, Intimidation… you could say it's the same 5 senses controlled by normal humans, however most don't know how they have this power let alone how to utilize it"

Rayleigh said looking up more serious while the enormous elephant behind him was swinging its trunk in anger clearly meaning to do one thing.

"You cannot falter, that is true strength." Conner now moving through the area toward the noises he was hearing finally made it to his destination only to stop and notice there was a freakishly huge red elephant about to stomp on and old man and a guy around his age or a little older.

Springing into action on instinct he rushes out of his spot near the bushes "HHEEYY WATCH OUT!" Conner yelled.

"Watch out" Luffy said in union with the now approaching Conner before getting into his stance pumping blood into his legs and body

"Gear Second"

Now jumping up at supersonic speeds he pulled his arm back and attacked with an instant left

"Jet Pistol" but Luffy was shocked when it did absolutely nothing to the big beast before it retaliated and slapped him with its trunk making him hit a tree.

Conner seeing what Luffy just did was now thinking they were no ordinary pair but still pissed off from his engagement with parasite earlier he wanted to relieve some stress

"UUURRGGHHH"

He screamed jumping at the elephant gaining Luffy and Rayleigh's attention.

Bringing his arm back before letting it shoot out landing on the cheek of the elephant causing its face to turn in a surprised way from the force of his punch.

Rayleigh noticing this factor stares at the point of impact with interest

"This boy" he said as the blow send the elephant on its side sliding back at least 20 feet staggered.

"Woah" Luffy said actually surprised by the powerful hit only to notice the elephant started to get back on its feet but even angrier than before, Conner seeing this got back into his stance only for a hand to touch his shoulder.

So turning his vision, he makes eye contact with Rayleigh who has a smile on his face

"Wait young lad; there is a way to beat it without attacking" he said only to get a raised eye brown from Conner.

Seeing this Rayleigh just walks past him and stands waiting for the angered beast to return

"Watch me carefully Luffy, young lad…because there are two main types of haki"

Rayleigh said causing Conner to look even more lost while thinking he should get ready to attack again.

"Old man you could get hurt" Conner said only for Rayleigh to reassure him and Luffy

"I'm fine, because he will try to hit me with is trunk from my right" and as soon as Rayleigh said that the elephants trunk went for the right side of his body missing him and made an exposition from the impact and force behind the hit causing Conner and Luffy to stand there dumbfounded.

"W..what the hell?" Conner asked with shaking eye with disbelief

"He literally predicted the trajectory of the elephant's trunk before it even attacked, who the hell is he?"

Conner thought before watching Rayleigh rise back up speaking "The power to monitor others' presences around you, Kenbunshoku Haki"

The elephant behind him was now swing at him missing every hit as Rayleigh was dodging them with his eyes closed

"A..amazing" Luffy and Conner said in sync still not believing what they were currently witnessing.

"If you master this power, you can find enemies you can't normally see, count how many there are and determine what their next moves will be"

Now looking up at the two boys "On Sky Island Skypia, this is known as Mantra"

"Skypia, Mantra? What are those things he's talking about?" asked Conner never hearing of such a place.

The hole in the tree from the trunk of the elephant started to fall causing Conner and Luffy to dodge out of the way

"Shit/Fuck."

Still facing them Rayleigh continues, "Next is Busoshoku Haki, think of this as putting on invisible armor"

While he said this, the huge elephant was moving closer to him before raising its foot up ready to crush Rayleigh under it massive weight.

"OLD MAN!" Luffy and Conner yelled out only for him to lift up one hand and place it on the foot that was ready to smash him into pudding.

Once he touched it an unknown force started to emit from the palm of Rayleigh's hand shocking Conner and Luffy even more, the counter actually caused the elephant to fly away from him without Rayleigh even hitting it.

"Just how strong is that old man, to be able to do something like that so easily" Conner thought while admiring the older man's handy work.

"Wait I…I've seen that before" Luffy said out of nowhere causing Conner to look at him before looking back ahead

"I've never seen anything like it, just where the hell am I?" The now downed elephant looked to be in pain and was whining about the injury it just obtained

"If your amour is strong enough it can be even used to attack," Rayleigh said turning back to them before walking over to Conner and Luffy before flicking Luffy on the head

"OUCH!, I'm a rubber man so why does it hurt so bad" he yelled holding his forehead rolling on the ground.

"This is the most convenient use of haki, Aside from being able to exploit their weaknesses Busoshoku Haki is the only real effective way to fight devil fruit users"

Now Conner was way out of the loop "Devil Fruit users?"

Rayleigh brought Conner out of his thoughts "Logia types may seem invincible with their fluid bodies but you can pack a solid punch with this"

This got Luffy's attention "so that was how you were able to kick Kizaru, which means I would be able to fight Smoker and Aokiji or the other marine guys?"

Getting a smile form Rayleigh said it all "you can even transfer this haki to your weapons as well, have you seen the Kuja's arrows?"

He asked Luffy and Conner "Yes/No" looking at Conner a little surprised "have you ever seen any form of this haki young lad?"

Conner shaking his head no before answering "I have never seen or heard of haki or whatever you call it until I meet you 15 minutes ago"

His words got Rayleigh thinking "this boy was able to punch this elephant with such power but doesn't even know the foundation of haki, hmmm I'll look into it"

Rayleigh thought to himself before rising up his two fingers

"Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku…These are two types of Haki, However there are few people in this world who can use one other type of Haki"

The elephant in the back's eyes turned completely red as if an evil spirit possessed it.

It was now moving into to try to finish the three "watch this" Rayleigh said now turning back to face the upcoming threat.

Just standing there with his eyes closed before opening them gazing fiercely and the elephant causing it to lose its speed, slowing down before stopping causing Conner to ask aloud

"What just happened he just stopped all of a sudden" now hearing Rayleigh chuckle a little "Keep watching young lad"

He said back still turned to Conner causing the boy to watch now in silence. Before seeing, the elephant was actually nervous looking and had an uneasy look while staring at Rayleigh, surprisingly its eyes started to turn white and roll into the back of its head causing it to stumble on its feet before falling on its side out cold gaining sounds of unbelief from both Conner and Luffy.

"Unreal, did you just knock it out without touching it?" Conner asked not able to hold in his curious nature any longer.

"Yes, that was me using the Kings Haki, Haoshoku Haki!" but looking and giving Conner his full attention "My name is Silvers Rayleigh, what is your name young one?"

Conner now standing up straighter "Conner…Conner Kent"

This caused Rayleigh to look at him with calculating eyes "Conner Kent what an uncommon name, I wonder what side he's from"

Luffy walking up to Conner "Hey I'm Luffy future king of the pirates" he said with a smile so big his eyes squinted.

"King of the pirates huh?" Conner said not really believing him thinking this was another bad joke but remembered the serum was actually real.

"So my boy what brings you out here if you don't know the women of Kuja how are you on one of their Islands as we speak?"

Rayleigh asked with a smile causing Conner so remember the recent events "I'm not 100% sure how I got here actually I just woke up here"

Hearing this caused Luffy to think of when the same thing happened to him but Rayleigh wanted to know more "where are you from Conner?"

He asked before getting an answer instantly "Metropolises"

After that Rayleigh and Luffy look at him like something was wrong

"What why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Conner my boy I have never heard of this Metropolises you speak of"

This caused Conner to think maybe he just never been to the city "It's because it in the city probably, I was going to ask where I was once I found someone"

This got Rayleigh thinking even harder "Son I have sailed across all seas and never come across a city such as Metropolises"

This fact actually caused a twisting in Conners stomach "Follow me Luffy, Conner"

Rayleigh said walking through the woods with the younger boys following nearing the edge of the island.

"Take a look for Conner" once Conner got to the edge all he could see was nothing but ocean for hundreds of miles "W..WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Conner asked aloud getting a sympathetic look from Rayleigh so wanting to change the topic "you seem to be lost Conner, why don't you camp with me and Luffy tonight"

This getting an excited sound out of Luffy "Yeah Conner you should come with us, I mean that punch you threw earlier was awesome!"

Luffy said in his own energetic way. Conner seeing both of their reactions was thinking about it

"Uhh…I don't know my friends could be looking for me as we speak" Conner said only gaining a bigger smile from Luffy and Rayleigh.

"Well until they find you come train with us, after all even as strong as that hook you gave earlier…it was still unrefined and your anger is good but it can blind you to the true dangers around you my boy"

Rayleigh said running his hand against his beard in a thinking manner gaining an annoyed look from Conner.

But as Conner listened to the truth behind Rayleigh's words it made him think of all the times he ran into fights blindly and ended up on his ass most of the time.

"The look in your eyes tells me all I need to know Conner-kun, after all anger is good but don't always act on that nature, hone that emotion and use it to improve your resolve"

This caused Conner to look at Rayleigh with wide eyes before looking down at his shaking hand

"You're right Rayleigh; the way I am now…I'm weak…I want to get STRONGER!" Conner said aloud causing Luffy to smile and give his signature closed eye laugh

"hehehehe"

Rayleigh's eyes were shadowed but with a big smirk on his features

"And by admitting that you are weak you have already become ten times stronger"

Rayleigh said in a wise way before turning his back to both Luffy and Conner.

"It won't be easy and I will not hold either of your hands, in this world only the strong conquer and the weak suffer. It's entirely up to you of what path you decide to fall under"

He stated before walking off "let's go you two" at hearing those words Luffy and Conner exchanged looks before a slight smile meet Conner's face

"I don't know about you but I think I would rather conquer, right Luffy?" He asked the rubber boy only gaining a similar smirk from the straw hat wearing teen

"After all I'm going to be king of the pirates someday so that would make me an automatic conqueror" after saying that both boys started to catch up with Rayleigh to begin their new adventures on the island.

**TIME SKIP NIGHT TIME**

Rayleigh, Luffy and Conner were all gather around a fire after their earlier training.

"And Brook asked to see her panties" Luffy said laughing his ass off while Conner was also laughing as they both were telling their own stories to each other Rayleigh was giving Conner side glances.

_Flashback to training_

Luffy and Conner where both sitting on the ground Indian style while blindfolded

"This will test your will of observation, I will attack with the intent of hitting you but since you both are just beginning I won't use haki with my strikes"

Rayleigh said before bringing his hands up holding the big branch in them

"Now get ready both of you" he said first swing toward Luffy who got knocked aside the first sting comically slamming into a tree before now swinging towards Conner's head but to his surprise he missed the first hit but increased the speed of his second hitting said boy in the head only to have a negative effect of what happed to Luffy seconds ago.

When the strike made contact with Conner's head it actually shattered only causing the boys head to tilt sideways.

Rayleigh seeing this was shocked to say the least "what amazing resilience it felt as if I smashed this stick against a wall made of metal"

He said looking at the splintered and broken stick in his hand before throwing it to the side and picking up another

"It seems normal attacks won't work on this boy" so to test his theory he added a haki coating to his new stick before swinging it back at Conner's head once more as he thought with contact the boy broke the stick again but also felt the pain behind the attack

"AAHHH" Conner yelled rubbing the side of his head before taking off the blind fold "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME WITH?" Conner said pain still stinging but wasn't too bad before looking at the broken stick Rayleigh's hand

"He hurt me with a stick but that should be impossible" Conner thought.

Rayleigh was astounded "to think someone has such a defensive innate is almost unheard of"

Rayleigh thought looking at Conner with a big smile "you were able to dodge my first strike well did you feel it coming?"

Rayleigh asked waiting for an answer "well…not exactly I could actually hear it coming, I have extremely good hearing and eye sight"

Hearing this only intrigued Rayleigh more before telling him to sit back down "training has only begun Conner-kun, Luffy-kun so let's continue" he said with a smile beating on both boys heads for hours to come.

_Flashback End_

"That boy" Rayleigh said still looking at Conner who was still talking with Luffy.

Thinking he knows what he has to do Rayleigh gets up from his spot near the fire gaining both boys attention

"Conner-kun, Luffy-kun I'm going to take my nightly stroll so I will return later, and try not to stay up too late we begin training early in the morning"

Rayleigh said making his way toward the woods "alright/ok oldman" Conner and Luffy said almost in sync causing Rayleigh to laugh

"Kids this days have no respect for their elders do they?" he asked no one in particular.

**DEEP INTO FOREST**

Rayleigh now thinking he was far enough, tried to find a spot to talk after hearing of Conners excellent hearing ability.

Pulling out a den-den mushy he started to make a call

"Hello…yes this is Rayleigh…I have a favor of you, yes there's a boy I want you to train…I am currently teaching him and Luffy-kun forms of haki and maybe even teach him something else now since I have seen his capabilities"

Rayleigh said sitting on a new rock talking to the stranger over the den-den

" I will teach him for 1 year I think that is more than enough time for me to teach him…**that**!" Rayleigh said with a smirk on his face

"He has potential, he could be next on the world governments list with his untapped abilities" before looking more serious "without a doubt…he's strong, so I will look forward to you coming 1 year from now…Jimbei-kun"

After Rayleigh's conversation with Jimbei he returned back to camp only to notice Luffy was asleep with snot bubbles inflating and deflating as he breathed, looking around he didn't see Conner.

Sighing to himself, he suddenly heard what sounded like growling coming from in the woods in front of him. Therefore, Rayleigh started to walk toward the noise "hmm, I wonder?"

**WITH CONNER**

"513, 514, 515" Conner said as he was now doing pushups not able to sleep at all

"I wonder where I am and if everyone stopped parasite before he killed all those people"

The thought only angered him more now punching the ground making it cave in from the force.

However, suddenly hearing the bushes move Conner turned his attention and got into a fighting stance waiting for whatever it was to come out.

Seconds later a small animal that looked almost like a reindeer came out and seen Conner causing it to some before strangely it slowly walked up to him, but it was still cautious.

Conner seeing this did not know what to think normally a deer would run if it ever encountered a person, It was pretty rare if one even gave someone the time of day at all.

As it came into arms length Conner did what came to mind and reached out to it slowly letting the animal smell his hand and show he meant no harm toward it.

After feeling comfortable enough the small animal started to rub its head on Conner's hand earning a smile from the boy

"You're lost huh little guy, well me to…I don't even know where I am or if anyone does. You should go back to your family before they get worried,"

He said still petting the deer. But unknown to both Conner and the little deer they had unwanted guest, hearing growl noises Conner turned his head and looked behind him only to see about six huge bears with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Holy shit, THEIR HUGE!" Conner yelled before out of nowhere one of them backhanded Conner separating him from the little deer.

Fixing his form, Conner notices that 2 of the bears were closing in on the deer.

So having none of it Conner jumps completely over the four bears that were blocking his way landing next to the deer before scooping it up trying to get it to safety but through the trees there was an even bigger bear that came walking out.

However, this one had a scar on it left eye giving off a leader appearance.

"Shit another one" so Conner tries his luck again gaining momentum to jump over the bear, but the bear seeing this and slams Conner back to the ground causing him to protect the deer from the impact of the blow.

Getting back up he was tackled by one of the bears and now engaged in a fight of dominance.

Punching the bear in the head and knocking it out he was attacked by to other bears while the leader and two others where surrounding the little deer

"Wait….don't…"

But he was cut off by the swing of the bears claw which strangely stung meaning this animal was striking him with haki.

Still wrestling the two that were clawing and biting at his arms and legs he Punched and kicked them away only for them to get back up and rush him again.

Seeing his time to save the deer was getting shorter as this went on, "don't touch him" Conner said punching the bears away again now running and the bears he punched got up and gave chase.

Only now seeing what he was fearing, the bears now raised their clawed hands ready to kill it. Conner seeing this caused time to slow down for him

"No way...to think I can't even protect a deer from being killed right before my eyes" this thought enraged Conner making him feel a sickening amount of rage making his pupil's shirk to the size of the head on a pen and his breathing hitched.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HIIIMMM!"

Conner screamed bloody murder but unknown to him an invisible shock wave escaped from around his body pulsing through the entire area he was in.

Suddenly the bears that were chasing him slowed down to a complete stop and the bears ready to attack the deer stopped their attacks inches from the deer's body.

No longer than 3 seconds later the two behind him started to sweat before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads falling onto their sides.

While the ones in front turned their full attention to him starting into his enraged eyes feeling the unimaginable pressure coming off of him before eyes also rolling to meet their brain on the other end.

After feeling safe enough to move the little deer ran into the woods and didn't turn back, but the look of utter shock was now etched on Conner's face now looking down at his shaking hands

"Did…did I just do that?" not believing what just happened

Not too far someone else has witnessed the exchange "to think the boy even carries the kings will in his veins" Rayleigh said leaning with his back on the tree facing Conner with a serious expression.

"That boy never bores me one bit" he said before smirking thinking he would have handled the situation if it got out of hand but after seeing what Conner did he made it his mission to teach him what he wanted to now.

Now walking out from behind the tree "well done Conner-kun, that was your own version of Hoashoku Haki only those with the blood of a king can use it"

Rayleigh said while eyeing the overly large bears on the ground that were literally a little smaller than the elephant from earlier.

"Rayleigh I don't know what happened…I just got so angry for not being able to help and I blacked out for a second" Conner said still a little shaken up from the sudden power.

"It's fine Conner-kun, but what are you doing out here?" Rayleigh asked even though he knew why. "I couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind and it's making me feel antsy so I tried to tire myself out"

Saying this only caused Rayleigh to give a hearty laugh "if you still have enough energy then come with me I want to teach you something"

Conner did not have to be told twice as he immediately followed behind Rayleigh as they headed deeper into the forest.

After finally making it to their destination Rayleigh spoke

"This should be far enough"

Before turning and facing Conner looking at him dead in his eyes "Conner there is something I want to teach you that I know between you and Luffy-kun only you can master"

Conner was wondering what it could be for only he between him and Luffy could master

"What is it Rayleigh, what's this thing you're talking about?"

Conner asked standing up a little straighter causing Rayleigh to close his eyes and speak

"It's an advanced fighting style that is famous within our worlds Government" now opening his eyes "Roukushiki" Conner again raises his eye brow and wondered about this.

"Rokushiki?, I have never heard of it" He stated to Rayleigh casing the man to laugh

"Well it is mostly used by the Marines but there are those who have achieved this style form people who have fought many of these users such as myself."

Rayleigh said to Conner earning a surprised look from the boy

"Why so shocked, this man has been across the world and has seen many things so fighting people with this fighting style did happen. And some better than others, truthfully it all depends on the user if you are as deadly as any other weapon"

"When you say make the user a weapon what do you mean?" hearing the boys question made Rayleigh face turn serious before answering

"Exactly as it's sounds the body of the user itself becomes an extremely powerful weapon, and if master can be one of the most deadliest foes"

Eyes shaking with excitement was not missed by Rayleigh and so he started to explain the fundamentals of the techniques now holding up his hand using his fingers to count of each move

"There are moves meant for defense as well as offence, there are 3 movement abilities, 3 offensive abilities and 1 defensive"

Rayleigh explained raising his first finger

"**Soru** this allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power"

"The normal amount of kicks on the ground is usually ten but in the new world there are some strong foes that can kick from 20 to 30 kicks within a second increase its terrifying speed"

Rayleigh said before holding up finger number two

"**Geppo** will allow the user to kick at the air the so much force they are able to float or propel themselves without toching the ground, this requires and unreal amount of legs strength that I'm sure you have"

Conner was more than ecstatic after hearing that, knowing it sounded almost like almost flying

"Third **Kami-e **makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Meaning if mastered and ontop of your observation haki training you could be almost untouchable but don't be overconfident some with greater observation haki will be able to hit you."

"Now for the defensive innate **Tekkai **which hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks and can even be used to attack once perfected"

"However, it can also be broken by strong enough forces. But I noticed when I attacked you earlier your skin was incredibly sturdy almost as if you were made out of titanium metal"

Rayleigh said getting a quick jolt out of Conner and him not missing it but set it aside for the time being

"You can improve your already astounding defense with the proper forms and techniques for this move" Rayleigh stated.

"Now for all the Offensive abilities, The **Shigan** is technique in which the user pierces their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, able to puncher flesh and if the user is strong even certain metals."

"**Rankyaku** is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage living organisms and the stronger the person the stronger the attack meaning even metals can be cut in half."

"Whoa, no way that's sounds unreal if this is a joke it's not funny at all" Conner said in disbelief

"It's the truth young lad but before I show you…the last technique is called **Rokuogan.**

It is the most deadly of all the offensive attacks, its caused but generating the energy of your attack into the tips of your fists before releasing the compressed shockwave"

"This attack if master can even damage Logia Devil Fruit users who are immune to physical attacks."

"A…amazing, this all seem so good to be true and if I were to learn that maybe I can surpass superman"

Conner thought to himself before being knocked out of his daze by Rayleigh

"Conner-kun look at where I'm standing" so doing what Conner did he seen him lean forward only to disappear from his vision in an instant hearing a voice behind him causing him turn around meeting Rayleigh's face who wore a smirk

"…Soru" he said only for seconds later a sonic boom follow right after kicking up earth.

"So fast…this old man…what the hell!" Conner thought unable to comprehend what just happened "Don't just stand there we have training to do Conner-kun, now do at least 2,000 squats.

"THE HELL!" Conner's voices yelled as his painful journey begun.

**NEXT MORNING **

Now Luffy you and Conner will learn independents and how to survive on your own until it's time for me to switch who I train.

So remember day time is me and you Luffy-kun and night is me and Conner-kun" Rayleigh said now turning his gaze to Conner.

"So until then make sure you practice what I have showed you and if you get hungry it's also up to you to find something to eat as this will help you become mentally and physically prepared"

Nodding his head, everyone goes to do their training. As the day quickly went by Luffy and Rayleigh came, back to come finding Conner caught four huge boars for them to eat.

Looking at Rayleigh he nodded his head telling him it's time to train, so while they left Luffy being himself started to destroy the boar meat that was already cooked.

**_Time Skip 1 Year_**

Rayleigh had Luffy and Conner currently blindfolded and shirtless while trying to dodge each other's attacks.

Conner was using observation haki to dodge Luffy's Jet Pistol while Luffy moved around Conner's Rankyaku also using his haki

"Alright let's stop for now"

Rayleigh said to the two boys causing them to remove their blindfolds. As time went on Luffy, Conner and Rayleigh became more like family and Luffy wanted Conner to join his crew

"Conner-nii come on…join my crew, we can go on all these fun adventures together!"

Luffy said standing on top of the rock; he was sitting on pumping his fist in the air looking funny.

"Maybe we'll see, after all even I have my own goals I want to achieve one day"

This caused Luffy to push further "Then lets achieve our dreams together."

He said holding out a closed fist to Conner and him returning it with his own fist bump

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually" their conversation was interrupted by the laugh of Rayleigh.

He watched Luffy and Conner talk about their dreams and what they want to become

"Luffy-kun, Conner-kun I have something to tell you" Rayleigh said sounding more serious gaining their attention

"Huh/What's up?" they asked in at the same time. Looking more so at Conner, Rayleigh starts to tell him about the night 1 year ago

"Conner-kun I called an old friend of mine who will be here today. I asked him to finish the rest of your training"

Hearing this Conner was a little upset and Luffy was too. "Rayleigh but you are my teacher I don't need anyone else"

Conner said now standing up from his spot "You will only be gone for a year, and truth be told I don't know anyone better than him to train you and prefect your abilities!"

Rayleigh said causing Conner to still look upset "Conner there is a method to my madness son, believe in me" those words caused the boy to lighten up his gaze and sat back down.

"To think this is where you were Rayleigh, Luffy-kun" an unknown voice to Conner said causing them all to look in the direction of the speaking making Luffy's eyes go wide with surprise

"j…j…j…JIMBEI!" Rayleigh only had a smile on his face

"So your finally here Jimbei" he said standing up and walking over holding out his hand for a handshake "

"Like I could miss the chance for a strong apprentice"

Jimbei said now turning his gaze on Conner who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Is he an alien too, I never knew they existed here"

Conner thought to himself since it was his first time seeing a person who was not human while there. Walking over to Conner, Jimbei holds out his hand for Conner to shake

"What's your name young one?" Jimbei asked looking into Conners blue eyes as if he was trying to figure out the boys character "Conner Kent" he said completing the hand shake he was offered.

After they talked and got to know each other a little better, they felt more comfortable with the other.

"I won't lie Conner-kun your training will be difficult, I will give you my all to make sure you are strong enough to protect anything you want"

Jimbei said with a serious expression now standing up from his seat "Our ship leaves in one hour" Jimbei says getting a nod from Conner.

"Hey Conner promise me, that once me and you finish our training we will meet up 1 year from now at Sabaody Archipelago" Luffy said to Conner getting a small smirk

"Yea I'll see you there Luffy" Conner said even though he doesn't know exactly where the place is so maybe Jimbei can help him one day.

Now Turning to Rayleigh Conner bows his head a little "Thank you for helping me OldMan" Conner says looking up with a grin on his face.

This only caused Rayleigh to laugh "you kids need to learn some manners, but don't make it seem like this is the last time Conner-kun we will meet again in 1 year."

So after they all said their parting words to each other Conner and Jimbei set sail on and adventure of their own.

**NEXT MORNING**

It was nice and sunny outside on the ship's deck and currently our black haired alien was practicing his normal routine he would always do with Rayleigh to gain better control of his abilities.

"2116, 2117, 2118" Conner said as he continued to punch the air making nice strong sounds showing they were very precise.

"Oh Conner-kun I see that you're already at it, that's good it shows how disciplined you can be" Jimbei said now coming into view from the lower bay of the ship.

"Yea, well I've gotten so used to getting up early to fend for myself and practice that I don't feel right if I don't do my morning training" Conner said still punching and kicking the air.

Jimbei taking a close look at his form was impressed, to say this boy learn how to really fight only a year ago would show his unwavering will to become stronger has pushed him to this extent.

But even as well as his form was…it can still be improved so wanting to see the boys true progress Jimbei walked over and stood in front of Conner.

"Conner-kun show me what you have learned from the time you spent with Rayleigh and Luffy-kun" Jimbei said getting into his karate stance "I just want to see where you are so I can find where you need the most improvement."

Conner understood what he meant but knew both men were on a boat so they could not go all out.

"Ok but don't blame me if we start to sink" Conner said with a smirk getting into a new stance he developed.

As he was standing, it was close to Sarah Bryant's fighting style as he bounced on the bottoms of his feet while his right arm was held near his face and his left slightly in front of his waist.

To say Jimbei never seen such a stance would be correct "Conner-kun what is that stance I've never seen it before?"  
This causing Conner to shrug "I don't know either, it just helps me fight better and keeps my tempo"

"I don't slow down as much and I can gain momentum for counters and crossbreeding my abilities in a fight so, all in all I came up with it"

This surprised Jimbei making him wonder if the boy before him was a combat genius.

Now Conner was smiling "besides I want try a new move I just learned so what better way right"

Jimbei's face now taking a serious expression that actually shocked Conner, feeling and unreal amount of pressure all of a sudden

"Indeed" Jimbei said before motioning Conner with the come on using his left hand.

"Soru" and within that second Conner found his way to Jimbei's exposed right side now bringing his arm back to throw a punch to his kidney Jimbei didn't even move an inch.

As time seemed to slow down Conner's fist was at least 3 inches away from contact only for his fist to never hit because he was actually feeling a little pain of his own

"**Samehada Shotei**" Jimbei said with an open palm on Conner's chest still looking ahead.

This move caused the black haired teen to fly smashing into the ships support railing, now looking at his hand Jimbei could see it trembling from the numbness after hitting the boy without haki

"This boy...so Rayleigh was not joking when he said he has incredible defense" Conner didn't even see that one coming and his observation haki has increased greatly since he first started his training.

"Damn he is way faster than I thought, with his big form I was thinking he would be slow but strong"

Conner thought to himself before getting back to his feet "I'll admit I didn't see that once coming but I won't let my guard down next time…Soru."

Scanning the area Jimbei continues to look for Conner only to feel a presents behind him turning around only to see a kick coming toward his mid section.

On instinct Jimbei held his and out to catch it, only to find out that was not such a good idea because as soon as Conner's kick hit his open palm there was an incredible amount of force in it causing Jimbei to grunt from the strain

"w…what a powerful kick" he said as he let go making him slide back 20 feet. After recovering from the kick, Jimbei wore a smile on his face

"I think I understand why Rayleigh talked about you so much Conner-kun, that's all for now I have seen what I needed. Once we dock you're training will begin"

This caused Conner to raise an eyebrow because even though he knew about the training he did not know what it was on.

"So…what exactly are you going to teach me Jimbei?" Conner asked walking over to him only to earn a smile from Jimbei

"You will find out once we make it to land Conner-kun so until then relax because you will need all the strength you have to pass my training."

**_Three Days Later_**

While Conner was practicing his morning routine in the distance, he could swear he saw something that looks like land.

Moments later Jimbei came up from below "Looks like we finally arrived" he said while looking at the island that was becoming more clear with time.

"Where is here exactly Jimbei?" Conner asked peering out at the scenery

"Red Works, it's an island where most warriors go to test their strength in battle, of course this is also a part of your training Conner-kun" those words actually made the boy feel…excited.

Now looking at the island with eyes filled with determination, Jimbei seeing this smiled before telling Conner the rest

"There's no turning back now, but don't worry the next time you and Luffy-kun meet you will be more than ready"

Jimbei said while now walking back down to the lower deck of the ship "Conner-kun let's get our things so we can be ready to port"

Conner already on his way behind him before stopping and looking back at the island "Red Works Huh?"

**_2 Hours Later_**

Conner and Jimbei finally made it to the island, Red Works and found many people that came from all over the seas to participate in the tournament.

Currently Conner and Jimbei where far off near the edge of the island as they were going to begin Conner's training.

"So since we're here now what is my training about?" Conner asked seemingly curious since he waited until they both made it to land causing Jimbei to walk closer to Conner looking him in his eyes.

"I will teach you a sacred martial arts that was known by my people, only few who are not fishman can use this ability"

Jimbei said with an extremely serious face while also bringing up his hand that was now coated in water "Gyojin Karate and Gyojin Jujutsu."

"Gyojin Karate?" Conner asked receiving a nod for Jimbei "the secret of Gyojin Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, by you using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within your opponent's body.

Moreover, since every living creature is nothing more than a mass of water, you are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant" Jimbei said before continuing

"Gyojin Karate can be used effectively on land as the user can utilize the water in the atmosphere and make use of it to attack, that is Fishman Karate."

Conner's ears thought he was misunderstanding Jimbei at first "The only way to learn how to use these abilities is to become one with water Conner-kun. So to start you must sit in the water and meditate until you are able to hear the rhythm of its body"

Jimbei now sitting on the rock behind him "If I were you I would leave my clothes aside or you will walk home cold" this only getting one line out of Conner as he looked at the huge ocean

"well…shit."

**_3 Months Later_**

After learning the names of Gyojin's abilities and what they did the months went by and Conner has been able to hear the breath of water.

"Good now condense the water around you" Jimbei was looking at Conner who was in the water holding an orb of water that held the power of a tsunami inside it

"Ughh, I'm trying" Conner said with closed eyes concentrating on molding the sphere in his hands.

"Now Conner-kun" Now opening his eyes with an expression that showed his determination

"Mizugokoro" Conner yelled causing the sphere in his hands to erupt giving him and insane amount of speed underwater before doing a 360 degree spin gathering as much water as he could.

Now throwing both of his hands forward and incredible sound could be heard, almost as if there was a power drill spinning beyond its normal speeds.

This made all the water around Conner shoot at least 200 feet into the air "Good your getting the hand of it, but you can make it stronger once you learn to infuse your haki with the rest of your abilities."

Conner now using Geppo to burst out of the water and land next to Jimbei

"Yea things have gotten a lot easier after you explained how you first learn to use it" Conner said picking up his shirt putting it on.

"Indeed, that method can make someone into a monster" he said looking at Conner with an I'm talking about you kind of way earning and annoyed grunt from the teen

"You say that but it was still hard as hell" Conner said now pouting with his hands in his pockets causing Jimbei to laugh at him before getting serious.

"You know I have already signed you up in the tournament that starts this week, it will show just how far you have developed in these 3 months"

Rubbing his nose with his finger Conner had a smile that showed his excitement. "Heh, I can't wait…almost seems like I completely have gotten rid of my anger thanks to you Jimbei" Jimbei hearing this thought about Conner's words.

**_Flashback 2 And a Half Months_**

Conner was in the water trying to meditate but was getting impatient and annoyed he didn't understand the true meaning behind Jimbei's words of becoming one with water and hearing its breath.

"UGH, this is getting nowhere!" Conner yelled before turning around to Jimbei who was watching him from his spot on the rock

"Non sense I see you making progress each time you train" Jimbei said trying to cheer him up but only made things worse "You haven't been teaching me anything. I feel like I have been wasting my time for the past 6 months…I'm out of here."

Conner said picking up his shirt only to be stopped by Jimbei's own, before he launched the water bullets at Conner who instinctively used his and to swat it away but in the process he actually grabbed water out of the atmosphere countering with his own.

"What the hell?" Conner said aloud looking at his hand that was still wet from the moisture it grabbed "You see Conner-kun there is a reason I had you become one with the water, that is the only way you will understand it."

Jimbei now standing up from his spot begins to walk over toward the teen placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Anger is good but always acting on it is what separates the boys from the men. So learn to control that anger and turn it into a reason of why you are fighting…Conner-kun"

**_Flashback End_**

**ELSEWHERE **

There was currently a mysterious man on a den-den mushi with a twisted smile on their face

"I'm already here in Red Works I expect you to be here in the next three days or no deal understand?"

This made the person on the other side. "Yes, yes Bale this should be easy after all me being a marine captain makes this exchange nothing but Childs play.

" Getting a laugh from Bale "then I shall see you when you arrive, Captain Noel."

**_3 Days Later_**

Conner was now heading toward the building the tournament would be held. He was in new clothes wearing a black hoodie and a blue t-shirt underneath with a black belt blue jeans and black high top casuals.

As he walked, his hood was currently up so people would not see his face not wanting to attract attention should he win.

"Jimbei just had to go do something important when I was heading down to fight, of course," Conner said aloud as he neared his destination.

Now taking a good look at it he couldn't help but admire how big the place was

"The hell, it's huge" Conner said looking all the way at the flag on top of the building it was a government flag meaning they have watch over the island.

Conner now understood who the marines were thanks to Rayleigh and Jimbei but even Luffy told him stories of his run in with them.

"I'm telling you I don't have the money please, we will pay you double next time"

Conner heard someone begging so turning he spotted a woman and her family on their knees who were surrounded by marines.

Everyone around them tried to act as if they did not exist and closed their house doors or walked by.

"Now you know my policy, there is no next time…if you don't pay the required taxes now we will ensure your house won't be in livable condition, do I make myself clear?"

A man said wearing a big white coat with the word justice on the back and marine head cap.

"Captain Noel we just collected the taxes from the other houses" this earned a sickening smile from the man

"Good, good I'm hoping you will take care of the ones how didn't pay" getting his meaning Conner wasn't going to have any of it.

"Please I beg of you we have nowhere else to go and my baby is hungry as it is" the mother pleaded grabbing at Captain Noel's hand.

Noel's expression became one of disgust "what do you think you're doing touching me like that you wench" he said kicking her in the face causing her to fall to the ground in pain

"Dear/mom" her family said in worry. That was all Conner needed to see, so walking toward them he stands in front of the downed woman

"That's enough of that" Conner said with a tone so serious the marines took a step back. Conner had one of his hands in his pocket and the other balled into a fist.

Noel seeing this is enraged "who the hell do you think you are to oppose the government, if you don't move you will leave me with no choice but to use force."

But Conner didn't even budge "you call yourself the government but all I see is a bunch of crooked no life's who are bulling a family into paying taxes they probably don't even have to."

This surprised the woman and her family, never seeing someone help before

"I could care less if you are with the government or not, wrong will always be wrong and having that uniform doesn't make what you are doing right. You're nothing but scammers and cons."

Conner finished only for Noel to have enough "Men arrest this hoodlum now!" he said pointing in Conner's direction with anger.

"Yes sir" now pointing their guns and him the family become's scared for Conner's safety "young man/stranger!"

As the marines got closer Conner still stood in place before bringing his other hand and placing it back in his pants pocket

"Get on the ground now, we will use force if necessary" one of the marines said gun still aimed at him. But as fast as it started an invisible shockwave pulsed from Conner causing all the marines that were aiming at him to be instantly knocked unconscious.

The family looked on in disbelief while Noel started to backpedal before falling on his but in fright seeing all of his men knocked out without being touched

"W..WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Conner walked forward over his men's bodies "Conner…Kent, now get lost I'm sure no one wants you around here"

Noel didn't have to be told twice getting up and running away like a little track star

"I WONT FORGET THIS I'LL HAVE THE WHOLE GOVERNMENT AFTER YOUR HEAD BOY!"

Noel finishes while Conner turns to the family holding out his hand for the woman to take.

"Here let me help you up" after she grabbed his hand, he easily hoisted her to her own feet gaining a shocked yelp from his strength.

Now bowing her head "Thank you very much, you didn't have to do all that" waving her off Conner before replying

"What are you talking about, I just did what any real person would have done, but it's pretty sad to see everyone ignoring you the way they were."

Looking down sad, the woman and her family had a distant look on their faces. "Don't worry I'll find a way for him to keep away from this island I promise" Conner said before he started to walk off waving his hand over his shoulder.

"Take care alright" again bowing to him the family thanked him in sync

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

**_10 Minutes Later_**

Now walking up to the entrance he finds people getting their nametags and entry numbers.

Finding the registration desk Conner walks up to it "name young man?" the worker behind the desk asked "Conner" hearing this, the worker realized the name is already signed up.

"Oh well it seems you are already entered into the list give me a moment" they said finding a blank nametag before writing Conner's name on it.

"Here you are, your entry number will be 22, I wish you luck"

After receiving his nametag Conner places it on his back "now all I have to do is find the lobby" making his way in he spots the other would be opponents.

Now walking to a wall hands in his pockets he leans his back against it waiting for his number to be announced.

He suddenly hears them talking about who's going to win before all were being interrupted by noise "KKKYYYAAAA, BALE-SAMA SO COOL/SO HANDSOME!"

Everyone looking into the direction of the girlish screams to see just that

A bunch of females around a person who was male and had Short violet hair and brown eyes, also dressed in full Bard clothing only missing the hat, with girls in each arm.

"Those of you who think you will win are in denial because only I will stand at the top, losers like the rest of you should go home and save yourself the embarrassment"

The man now known as Bale said causing his fan-girls to go wild again

"BALE-SAMA IS THE GREATEST; NO ONE IS AS COOL AS HIM!"

Conner just went back to minding his own business now folding his arms in front of his chest

"This is your last warning, I won't be responsible for what happens to you" Bale said with an overconfident smirk on his features.

Conner can hear some people next to him "n…no way it's Bale Freedman the bounty hunter from north blue, I…I don't know if I can beat him"

Conner heard some say causing him to get annoyed

"Oh well I did offer you a chance to get out of here, guess I'll see the rest of you in body bags"

Bale said starting to walk away with his fan-club only for Conner to call him out by talking about him aloud to the person closes to him.

"Hey, who was the ugly purple haired guy?"

This caused the person next to Conner to sweat bullets and turn his vision to Bale who stopped in mid-step also causing the room to go so quiet that you could hear a pen drop.

Only the noise of the crowd could be heard, this caused Bale to pull his hands off the girls who occupied his arms and slowly walk toward Conner now reaching for his sword.

Conner looked neutral as if nothing ever happened

"Well looks like we have a tough guy, those are some reckless words you were saying just now you little shit!"

Bale said finally making it in front of Conner placing the sword on his chest.

Conner not even phased by this still had his hands in his pocket before talking "you need to be more careful with that someone could lose an eye."

He finished with a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic tone causing Bale to grind his teeth in anger

"Coming from the person too scared to show their face, you're nothing but a coward."

Bale said to Conner since he had his hood up "Stop it the both of you" a voice said gaining both Conner and Bale's attention, it was a group of guards who were on patrol

"there will be no fighting outside of the arena." Clicking his tongue Bale re-sheaths his sword before walking away giving his parting words

"If I meet you in the ring I'll erase you trash…come on girls" he finished leaving the room with his followers.

"What a croc" Conner said before hearing the announcements of the next match "Number 22 Conner and Number 14 Rall please make it to the arena"

now pushing off the wall Conner makes his way to the center ring. On the way there he could hear the voices of the crowd getting louder as he seen the ring entrance

"WWOOOOOHHH/YEAAHHHHH" Conner can hear all of their yelling and not helping the fact his increased alien hearing only made them sound more annoying.

Finally visible to the audience "and there he is people fighter number 22 CONNER in the right corner" this only riled the crowd even more "and on the left we have fighter number 14 RALL."

"Look Bale-sama it's the guy from before" one of his fans said watching from the balcony. "I bet that trash won't make it past his first fight,"

Bale said making his fan-club praise him "oh Bale-sama you're so right there is no way he could even compare to you."

Conner looking at his opponent notices he carries a bastard sword on his back, the man walks forward before taunting Conner.

"They can't be serious, giving me such a weak looking opponent, and they say this is where people come to test their skills…what a joke."

After hearing this Conner was unaffected by the stab at his ego before yawning in front of Rall and rolling up his hoodie's sleeve to check his invisible watch for the current time.

This only pissed Rall off; it is not as if Conner did it on purpose (yea right).

"You cheeky bastard I'LL KILL YOU!" Rall now running at Conner who only stood in his spot with his hands in his pockets

"SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT AFTER I CUT YOU IN HALF!" now in Conner's personal space Rall brought his sword back to get the maximum power out of his swing.

"HAAAHH" Rall yelled as his blade was getting closer and closer to Conner aiming for the boys mid section, but to Conner everything seemed so slow as if this guy was in slow motion.

As the blade came 1 mm from Conner's chest, Rall was smiling like a maniac and on the balcony Bale was smiling because of his correct statement earlier

"See what did I tell you" only for time to stop

"So…slow" Conner said, as time seemed to resume for him he landed behind Rall hands still in his pockets. Seeing this, the crowd got silent almost too quiet before Conner spoke

"Like you could ever hit me with an attack as lame as that"

But his back was still facing Rall who wasn't even responding or moving at all just standing there until out of nowhere his eyes started to recede in the back of his head falling to the ground as foam started to fall from his mouth unconscious.

"W…well everyone this is unexpected the winner proceeding to the next round CONNER!" the announcer said now causing the crowd to go crazy

"WWWWOOOOOAAH, amazing he beat him in 3 seconds/ no way I didn't even see him move/Conner-kun was cool wasn't he."

Conner just ignored them heading back to the lobby but on the balcony, someone was shocked beyond repair.

"Um…Bale-sama he won so easily" one of his fan-girls said causing him to grunt and kick the balcony support beam. "Damn he's better than I thought; I might need to make a call."

**_Nearby _**

"Yes, this is Captain Noel of fleet 12…WE NEED HELP THE TOWNS PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING MY MEN AND THEIR LEADER TRIED TO KILL ME!"

This got the attention of the main hq "Captain Noel who was the leader in the attack?" the asked ready to put the name in the wanted posters.

Quickly smiling evilly before turning back to acting hurt

"h..his name is CONNER KENT, hurry he's dangerous SEND BUSTER CALL NOW OR ALL MY MEN WILL PERISH!"

He finished cutting them off as if he was attacked and forced to stop talking

"Hah that should show these low lives, how dare you get in my way Conner Kent. Now you and this stupid town will burn to the ground."

**_Navy HQ Red Line_**

"Sir we have urgent news" one of the marines said to the fleet admiral "what is it?" asked Akainu who was gathered around other military powers in the room.

"Sir a Buster Call has been called on Red Works because of the reported town's people brutally killing our men and have been claimed to be run by their leader Conner Kent"

This caught Akainu's attention "Conner Kent?", after all wasn't Red Works were the people gathered to test their strength "who reported this in?"

He asked looking even more serious if that was even possible "Captain Noel Sir" in a thinking pose Akainu was thinking about the lives of his fellow marines.

"Very well send the call"

**_Arena_**

As Conner made his way out the arena area, he saw the stairs that lead to the balcony. So now walking toward it he was met by someone leaning against the wall with a smile their face

"That was pretty impressive, you made it look a little too easy" the strange person said before pushing off the wall.

This person had a black steam punk hat with a matching coat gloves and boots, Blonde hair and a scar covering his left eye.

Now holding out his hand "the names Sabo, truthfully I seen what you did earlier to help those people that was pretty cool" he said with a big smile causing Conner to shake his hand.

"Conner Kent, and it wasn't the big a deal…I mean any normal person would do what I did" Conner said before continuing.

"Besides my brother Luffy would have never let me live it down if he found out I didn't help, after all he wants me to meet up with him after my training"

Conner said smirking a bit but this caused Sabo's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates

"You know Luffy?" Sabo asked Conner sounding regretful all of a sudden, Conner catching on this time

"Why what's bothering you?" Sabo tried to find the right things to say

" No…it's nothing, hey what do you say we ditch this place till your next match, I want to show you something"

Conner did not mind since he was already bored "yea, let's get out of here.

" Both Sabo and Conner headed for the front entrance "think you can keep up?" Sabo asked looking at Conner before running off toward the edge of the island.

**_12 Minutes Later_**

"Well here we are" Sabo said staring out at the calm sea before getting knocked out of his thoughts by Conner

"So what exactly did you want to show me, don't tell me you were pulling my leg?" Conner said with a raised eyebrow now pulling down his hood.

"Nah I want to do this mostly because you said you were brothers with Luffy" Sabo said before speaking

"Conner if I tell you something important promise to never tell Luffy, I'll tell him when the time comes" Conner was hesitant at first but nodded showing he understood.

"Well you see I knew Luffy since we were kids and for you to say your that close to him makes me happy that he isn't sulking on the past, mostly because to him I should be dead as we speak" this caught Conner off guard and Sabo saw this but waved him off.

"It's a long story for another day but if you plan on being with Luffy on his adventure I want to make sure you guys will make it to the top, after all a brother of Luffy's is a Brother of mine" Sabo finished with a big smile before his features became serious.

"Conner I want to show you something but it's up to you if you complete it, truthfully I haven't fully completed it myself but it's something I developed"

After he said that he raised both his arms in front of him and coated them with Color in Arms Haki

"I can show you how to use it but the progress is up to you, after all things always have a core…and if you can strike it you can turn any situation around" bending all of his fingers into a claw

"This…is My Dragon's Claw, now pay attention, you don't have much time"

**_1 Hour Later_**

Conner was back in the arena building sitting down on a bench looking at his hands from when Sabo taught him how to use different forms of Dragon's Claw and having a photographic memory made it easier to remember the forms and stances.

Conner's left arm was currently covered with Busoshoku Haki and he was repeatedly flexing his fingers to increase their gripping strength.

While doing this Conner was smiling to himself "I'll defiantly master this Sabo" Conner said remembering the destructive power Sabo displayed while showing him the incomplete form of Dragon Claw before releasing his Busoshoku Haki.

"Look who showed up I didn't think you would come back after you left…it would have saved you the trouble of embarrassment " Conner already knowing who's voice it belonged to didn't even turn his gaze to meet his.

"Hey I'm talking to you, look at me when I talk to you" now this was getting old and fast, Conner was trying to civilized and not choke a bitch but Bale was making it so hard.

"I don't have to do anything; I'm minding my own business so get lost"

Conner said still looking away from him "I was once told that only the weak boast bigger than the size of their head, but you have such a small head" Conner said throwing in a pun.

This enraged Bale to the point he was seeing black spots floating in front of his eyes, and surprisingly some of his fan club were giggling at the joke making him turn around silencing them.

"22 Conner and 6 Grace please make your way to the center arena" hearing this Conner stood up now walking by Bale but not without bumping him with his shoulder.

"Just you wait you piece of shit I, Bale Freedman will kill you" this had zero effect on Conner as he kept walking "do what you want" and that was all Conner said brushing him off before making it toward the arena.

"And there his is folk's fighter 22 CONNER returns! And his Opponent fighter 6 GRACE" Grace was examining Conner trying to find his weak points, after all she witnessed him beat Rall barley able to see him move at all.

"BEGIN" and with that Grace jumped back gaining some distance between her and Conner, reaching for her legs she pulls out two daggers before spinning them in her hand to get a comfortable feel for them.

Seeing this Conner knew he would probably have to be the one to attack first since she seemed to analysis him, so walking forward he noticed she was looking at the ground where his feet where as if she was measuring the distance between them.

However, as soon as Conner got within her 12-foot bubble she surprisingly dashed at him with incredible speed, as she was getting closer she realized Conner was not readily defending himself causing her to faint her attack before jumping back.

"What is he doing, there must be something I'm missing? Knowing I am faster than Rall yet he still doesn't defend"

Grace thought to herself uneasy about Conners actions "he must be leading me on, well if that's the case…" now running to the side she takes out some wire she had under her cloak.

"Let's see how you like being in the webs of a spider Conner-kun" Grace said aloud wrapping the wire threads around her daggers before crossing them up in a pose as the image of a hungry spider appeared behind her "Poison Hunt" Grace said sounding more serious.

Seeing this Conner knew it was time to take the offensive so without hesitation he dashed toward her throwing a punch toward her arm only for Grace to Gracefully dodge and run past him covering Conners arm and mid section full of metal threads.

"Silver Bath" Grace called out sill looking ahead before closing her eyes and yanking extremely hard on her threads earning the sound of tears from clothing.

Flying past her was none other than a piece of Conners clothing "forgive me but I have my own reasons" Grace said retracting her wire and walking off this had the crowd silent.

"Why are you apologizing? Nothing happened"

A voice said causing grace to stop and turn her head with wide shaking eyes only to see Conner completely fine only missing the forearm part of his hoodie's left arm and now his face was open for all to see.

Rising up his exposed arm he flexed it causing the girl to blush in utter shock

"What how…I felt you get hit by my attack that's impossible!"

Grace was dumbfounded still looking at his arm "not really, I guess I was just faster than you were to finish your attack" this earned an annoyed sound from Grace.

Turning back around to face him, "I won't make the same mistake twice," she said before using her threads like a whip slapping the arena causing rocks to fly everywhere from the impact. However, suddenly out of nowhere he left arm started to feel numb as if the feeling from it was leaving her.

"My arm…what's happ…" but she was cut off from her own thoughts, remembering when Conner threw a punch toward the arm bothering her "what did he do? I'm positive I dodge his attack."

Conner seeing her confusion decided to tell her "your arms' giving out now isn't it? After all I planned it from the beginning"

This caught Grace off guard "what do you mean?" Conner putting his hand back in his pocket

"That was no ordinary punch, it was meant to affect you over time so technically you were in **My** web this whole time."

Grace was to shocked to speak now turning her vision to her arm that was limp

"What the hell did he do to me?" thinking to herself before looking back to Conner "I didn't put too much behind it so it should wear off in an hour or so" he said to Grace as if to reassure her.

"No matter I still have to beat you, so I'll end it with my next attack," Grace said leaning over almost as if she was a spider ready to pounce on her prey.

"Thread fest" Grace said covering her entire dagger with all the treads she had before slashing in Conners direction causing the wires to rip through the concrete as they came closer to him.

Even though he did not have to dodge he did anyway so he wouldn't cause a bigger scene if he came out unscathed from this attack.

After he dodged he felt Grace's presence behind him "it's over" she said throwing her dagger toward Conner's exposed neck only for the boy to block her attack with HIS BARE HAND.

Conner wore and expression on his face that she could not take her eyes away from "why are you looking at me with such and expression, don't you dare feel sorry for me!" this only got him to close his eyes.

"I won't" and then as quickly as he said it he was behind her with his hand out in a chopping motion causing Grace to pass out, catching her before she hit the ground.

"W…well there he goes again the Dark Prince at work, CONNER winner of round 5!"

Hearing the loud cheers and other things, "CONNER-KUN YOUR SO HANDSOME/PRINCE-SAMA LOOK OVER HERE!"

However, as Conner was leaving the ring, all of a sudden his vision became blurry and walking became a little hard from the dizziness.

"What is happening to me?" he asked aloud to no one in particular before it went away as fast as it came.

"What was that?" However, unknown to Conner his eyes flashed red before quickly reverting to his original blue.

"NNOOO PLEASE DON'T HURT MY HUSBAND, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Conner heard around the corner near the front entrance, so moving toward the scream he finds a bunch of men in black tuxedos and sunglasses standing behind a man who had the weirdest clothes.

On the man's head was a bubble while he had huge white gown with a big belt keeping it from sagging on the floor yellow gloves and white boots.

"Then come back home with me and join my other 30 wives, don't deny it you are in love with me, and I get whatever I want and for today I want you" this creep said overly confident.

Others started to move back knowing who he was causing Conner to over hear them

"We need to get out of here it's a Celestial Dragon, they can do whatever they want and get away with it…his nobility" Conner now looking at the man noticed how short he was.

"Now come along honey I promise I won't kill your husband," the Celestial said with a runny nose aka he was ugly as fudge.

The women loving her husband more than herself complied but you can see the pain in her eyes, as soon as she was far enough from her husband the Celestial's face gained a sick smile "Just Kidding" he said before pulling the trigger.

As the bullet traveled toward the women's husband she reached for him as the entire scene played in slow motion "NOOOOOOOO", hearing the Celestial laughing waiting for impact.

Closing her teary eyes not wanting to see the love of her life killed right in front of her "SOMEBODY HELP!"

But someone was already on the move catching the bullet in mid air "Cant have any of that happening now can we?"

Conner was now standing in front of the women's husband exposing his face to the Dragon and everyone around.

"What?... how dare you ruin my fun, now stand there while I kill you both" the Celestial took am once again only to notice his gun was cut in half.

"Huh…my gun who did this?, no matter the only way to find the culprit is to kill everyone in this room..GAURDS NOW" a fuming Celestial said with red puffy cheeks showing his anger.

But once the guards started to split up to kill the witnesses Conner was having none of it.

"Don't move" it was over as fast as it started, no before it started, because in an instant Conner pulsed his Kings Haki knocking all but the Dragon unconscious.

"My…..my guards" the noble man was terrified while everyone around was speechless,

"Are people only toys meant to be disposed of from you're sick enjoyment?"

Conner was making his way up to the Celestial causing him to speak

"Why not I'm rich, I get anything I want and these lowly slum rats should be grateful my family didn't kill them all"

Conner was done talking now moving in front of the Celestial he quickly back handed him causing him to crash violently against the wall on the other side of the room before swiping his hand in a blade holding motion causing the support beams to crumble on top of the Celestial covering all but his upper body.

Turning around Conner could see some people with grateful looks but some with horrified expressions

"He just hit a Dragon!" some said and tried to run off not wanting to get in trouble.

"Thank you, for helping but you have to leave now, or they will come and take you away!"

This was the voice of the women "Wait hold on, what did I do wrong?" Conner asked "don't you know? He is nobility the government will be here in hours if Celestial's want them to. After all they are just heartless rich bastards who prey on those under them"

She said to Conner before _Click, Click, Click_ noises were filling the air causing Conner to turn around spotting someone with a camera before he ran off to who knows were.

"Truthfully I could care less about that sack of shit," Conner was pointing at the knocked out Celestial Dragon.

"I did what I wanted to do" Conner said walking off actually looking badass causing a blush to form on the women's face and her husband not missing it.

"Uhh…dear…dear?…NOOOOoooo" he cried with anime tears as his love was staring at someone else and even younger than he was.

"Oh my, he is as good looking as I've heard" not too far away was a woman leaning against the wall with a cigarette in her mouth.

She had long black hair and black eyes but what stood out about her was he was in a full maid outfit.

"No wonder joke wanted me to look into him" before a voice called out to her "Baby 5, we need to leave the Joker has requested us"

A huge buck toothed man said with propeller type hair and the mark of joker on his teeth "yea, yea Buffalo lets go" she said before glancing in Conner's direction one last time "until we meet again Conner-kun."

**_With Buster Call Fleet_**

"Sir we are approaching Red Works" a marine said as the island was in view from their current location. "Good, tell fleet ships 2 through 5 to prepare their cannons.

Orders were to let no one survive, as they are a danger to the government, I even heard this; leader Conner Kent is from the Revolutionary Army apposing us.

That is unforgivable we will have his head" now looking around the Vice-Admiral was wondering where the camera man was

"Where is he? He is supposed to take a picture of this Conner Kent if he was to escape so we can have a bounty for his capture"

The lower officers saluted the Vice-Admiral "Kane sir, he is already at Red Works undercover" raising an eyebrow Kane replied "oh I see, make sure to..."

But was cut off by his den-den mushi "Vice-Admiral, we have trouble, some here by the name of Conner has attacked a Celestial Dragon.

I was able to take a picture of him before he spotted me" this news caused Kane to stand up from his sit with a deadly serious face "Get the rest of our men off that island today will be its last"

Hanging up he walks to his door grabbing his marine cap "Conner Kent, there is no escape."

**_Outside Arena_**

"Hey Sabo they have already made their move, I overheard there has been a Buster Call placed on Red Works" a feminine voice said to Sabo who was on top of a building looking at the ships who where almost at the island.

"So they really plain to go all out, we can't afford to be seen just yet" this got a look from the girl as if Sabo's head was falling off earning a quick laugh out of him before he became serious

"Don't worry I left that job for someone that will take my brother to the New World.

" Now turning around walking placing his hands in his pockets "let's go Koala"

**_Tournament Hall_**

Conner was quietly waiting for his next match, wondering what came over him when he almost passed out earlier "that was out of nowhere, I never felt that before"

But then he remembered back when he was at mount justice "The Serum, I almost forgot about it.

Is it starting to take full effect, no wonder?" Conner thought recapping when he used to use the Cell Shields and the painful burst he would get after applying it to his skin.

"So it's just like that only after it's done I'll have my powers for good?" Conner asked himself uncertain "_why are you so afraid to unlock your potential?"_

A random voice said causing Conner to stop what he was doing and look around only to notice no one was talking to him. "Who said that?" He asked aloud but did not receive an answer.

"Fighter 22 Conner and Fighter 9 Bale please head to the arena" Conner hearing this actually smirked "that guy huh…might as well teach him some manners I learned from back home."

**_Arena Floor_**

Making his way to the center of the arena Conner saw Bale who had a smirk on his face

"I've been waiting for this you shit; it's too late to you get on your knees and kiss my feet"

This comment did not even put a dent into Conners plans to kick his ass

"What kind of weird fetishes are you into? Man your lame" Conner said aloud causing some people in the crowds to point at Bale while laughing their asses off.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, YOU IDIOTS!" Bale screamed while huffing face turning red showing how much effort he put into his yell.

This only caused the crowd to root against him "CONNER-KUN BEAT HIS ASS/PRINCE-KUN BEAT HIM!" this caused the blue-eyed teen to smile

"You heard them right? So let's get this over with" Conner actually wanting to put this person on life support gets into his fighting stance bouncing on his feet.

"What is that stance" Bale asked before remembering what he wanted to say now pointing at Conner "You it's all your fault, things were going fine until you showed up.

That's why I'm going to kill you right here and be done with it" Bale said with a cold stare "then come and do it" Conner said with a tone so serious the air around him even trembled causing the pressure in the whole arena to increase.

"W..what the hell?" Bale asked shaken up because behind Conner was the image of a Death Reaper with a hood covering its face holding a Scythe with demonic red eyes.

"I..I won't let your mind games get to me, HHHHAAAHH" Bale now rushing toward Conner with his blade in hand "I'll show you why I'm the handsome knight of North Blue"

Conner now closing his eyes thinking of Rayleigh and Jimbei's training "Look, he closed his eyes why would he do that at a time like this?"

Some of the people in the crowd asked as Bale came closer "Yea stay like that so I can finish you of quickly, Road Runner" Bale yelled, his attack bringing his blade in front of him like a stinger "NOW DIE."

The tip of Bale's blade touched the center of Conners hoodie before the black haired teen moved to the side so fast that Conner had time to hear Bale as he continued to pass through the spot he was just in.

Now spinning and kicking him in the face forcing it to the side as blood launched where his head followed.

"Wha.." Bale was saying blood leaking from his mouth only to receive a kick again but in his chest instantly winding him while Conner held his leg up still after the kick in a flamingo stance.

"Urgh" Bale trying to stand back on his feet only to see Conner had rushed over now delivering punches to his face with precision only for Conner to end it with a precise punch to the stomach causing Bale to puke blood, falling to the ground with teary eyes not being able to breathe.

"Get up" was all Conner said looking down at him with his own cold stare.

"D..Demon, this guys going to kill me" Bale thought as he starts to crawl away from Conner earning booing from the Crowd "after all that talk look at him now, you didn't stand a chance against the prince anyway" Conner hearing the nick name he acquired here.

"PRINCE-SAMA YOU'RE SO HOT!" Conners new fans were yelling causing the teen to sigh and put his hands in his pockets before hearing a loud noise.

Not even 4 seconds later the entire right side of the arena was blown of making all the crowd how could get away start to run in panic

"AAHH WHAT THE HELL/EVERYONE THE MARINE'S ARE ATTACKING US FOR NO REASON RUN!" Conner heard ready to rush off only to hear Bale giving a bloody laugh

"So…they finally showed up…took them long…enough"

"You bastard what did you do" Conner walked over picking him up by his collar

"Like I would tell you, go to hell demon," Bale said before spitting his blood on Conner's face.

"You think you have what it takes to take on the world…don't make me laugh, you are nothing to them but fodder"

The teen punched his hand right through Bales left lung "It's because of people like you that cause even the good in people to question itself...i won't even regret doing this"

Conner dropped him to the floor not noticing his crude action and that his eyes once again were red. Leaping threw the whole created by whatever hit the Building once he makes it outside, all he can see chaos as people were either running for their lives or some were killed under ruble and fire was filling the streets as the embers float around the sky.

Seeing this something in Conner starts to snap causing him to fall to his knee holding his head "_why are you holding yourself back?"_ there was that voice again talking to him.

"_If you don't want to see all these innocents die then Move!"_ placing his hand on his leg Conner pushes himself up only to feel light headed.

As an exposition went off literally 5 feet away from him, he was knocked to the ground only to look up and see rumble and the hands of people sticking out of them before think puddles of blood became visible.

"No, no, no this isn't happening, these bastards are killing innocent people, unforgivable…unforgivable" without even realizing he was standing up Conner hears a loud popping noise blowing out his hearing, forcing him to close his eyes.

"GGAAH" Conner screamed feeling a pain throughout his entire body almost as if he was melting, before the ringing in his hears started to subside and noticing his hearing is returning only for everything to get louder and louder making him feel nauseous causing him to throw up before opening his eyes only for everything to be crystal clear.

Everything was so clear that he could see the auras of the people around him and the particles around the fire.

"Is this how superman feels?" Conner said still bothered by the increased hearing but his eyesight was so sharp he could see certain molecules that he couldn't see before.

He was also able to see five fleet marine ships near the edge of the island shooting cannon balls destroying the town.

Slowly Conner starts to get a running start before leaping completely clearing the area

"I have to stop them before they kill everyone."

**_With Marine Fleet_**

"Sir, the one that matches our wanted description is headed toward us as we speak" a marine said in panic seeing Conner pretty much leap from the island and still had hang time heading their way.

"In a single just he cleared the Coast sire!" he yelled again this surprising Kane making him walk up to see a black dot coming closer and closer "give me those"

Kane grabs the binoculars and looks into them "It really is him men prepare for battle now I hear he is dangerous and in the Revolutionary Army!"

Marines were now scrambling around the deck doing as they were told, Conner drawing nearer by the second.

**_Conner_**

Conner was now over the water coming closer and to the five fleet ships and realized just how huge they were the closer he got to them

"The size of those ships are unreal, Jimbei told me not to use it until I was ready but I need to…"

Conner now looking at the water before front flipping "Geppo" and with speed past hypersonic he kicked off the air hitting the water causing a huge explosion even surprising him

"So since the serum increased my alien DNA, which also boosted my techniques…if that's the case."

Conner took a karate stance closing his eyes to concentrate

"I need to, no…I have to do this everyone is depending on me"

At mach speed, even underwater Conner rotated his arm multiple times causing a whirlpool to form.

He built up enough momentum before he opened his eyes able to see the middle of the whirlpool he created, his focus made his face look so serious he looked tired

"UMIDAIKO"

Conner punched the middle causing a shockwave to pulse through the whirlpool amplifying his technique.

The attack was so powerful it blasted Conner back before the water behind him coated his back like a shell.

**_Marine Fleet Ships _**

Now looking around scanning the water "where did he go? Men be on your guard."

When the water started to bubble underneath the ships to Kane's right, which where three of the five under his command.

Seeing this he felt something in the pit of his stomach

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW, ABANDON YOUR SHIPS!"

Kane tried to scream but it fell on deaf ears before literally one second after he said that an explosion that was at least 300 feet tall of water destroyed the three fleet ships and can see his dead men flying all over the place.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH, HE KILLED THEM, HE KILLED THEM…WE..WERE GOING TO DIE!" some of the marines were scared beyond the norm.

"My men" Kane said looking shocked before rage filled his eyes as he could only see red "I will kill you Conner Kent, YOU HEAR ME?"

Only to hear a voice behind him "Not if I kill you first, you bastard" tuning his vision around Kane meet eye to eye with Conner.

"Don't just stand there ALL OF YOU SHOOT HIM NOW" but that was cut short because as soon as he gave the order Conner released his King's Haki knocking everyone out but Kane from the remaining two fleet ships."

You monster how dare you kill my men like that" Kane spoke as if he was spitting out venom only causing Conner to get upset pointing to him.

"You are the ones killing innocent people, so you are the bad guys here." This angered Kane to no end "spoken like a true rebel, you dare lie especially after you killed hundreds of my men?"

Conner not wanting to talk anymore gets in his fighting stance "I won't forgive you for hurting all of these innocent people."

Hearing this is all Kane needed to before taking off his cap and his coat "do you know who I am boy? I'm Kane Reaves, Vice-Admiral of the Red Line HQ" he finished tossing them to the side.

"I could care less what you are" Conner said with a fierce gaze, "I will kill you, before you kill these people."

"Soru" Kane said speed blitzing the teen only for Conner to dodge while countering with an elbow blow to Kane's stomach causing him to spit up blood before being launched into the ships cabin making smoke and derbies fly throughout the deck.

"That was a good hit, but that will be your last," Kane said now taking off his tuxedo showing his chest to have 3 sevens across his pectoral area before rushing Conner again.

However, as he did the numbers on his chest started to spin and show pictures of that from a slot machine and after it stopped it landed on all 7's.

This allowed Kane to recklessly attack Conner and as the teen went on the counter attack he found he could not finish his strike because his body froze leaving him wide open for a devastating right upper in his stomach that was so powerful his hoodie and blue under-shit turned into rags from the impact.

Conner knocked away from attack was sailing all the way to the ship next to the one they were on, crashing into the side of it and breaking through landing on crates.

Quickly getting back up, Conner jumps up breaking through the floorboard before landing on the deck of the second ship "What the hell was that?" Conner asked himself while Kane had a big smile on his face.

"Surprised are you? What you just witnessed was my Devil Fruit Rakki-Rakki-no mi's ability Luck 7, I'm a Lucky Man"

Conner was looking at his chest as he continued to talk "With my ability I am able to escape death or bad karma in general if my numbers all land on seven.

But that's not all it even amplifies my striking power depending on my luck as you just felt first hand."

"That's why you were not able to hit me when my numbers landed on my favorite **Jackpot**, if you are in my radius you will be affected by my luck. Therefore, unless I land on anything under seven I am a breathing God"

this only pissed Conner off even more "Well good thing I'm luckier than you are"

He stated before thinking to himself "So it's just a game of chance, meaning if he lands on all sevens I need to be out of his space and anything under will hurt him more than me"

However, Kane interrupted his thoughts by his fist slamming on the side of his face staggering him before a punch hit him in his chin

"ugh" Conner coughed out flipping to fix his self.

Now taking a karate back stance "Karakusagawara Seiken"

Punching the air a sonic boom was seen and heard causing Zane to slide back from the incredible force before he was picked off his feet from a unbelievable amount to pain.

"GGAAAAAAHHH" he was sent flying back toward the ship they first came from smashing into the side causing the entire ship to shake.

"All I have to do is kill him while his numbers are spinning, he will not be able to have luck if it never lands" Conner thought to himself jumping to the other ship once more landing on the deck only to get his ankles grappled from underneath him.

Jumping up Kane still has Conner before flipping and throwing him hard toward the deck causing it to implode from the impact.

Coming down with a knee finisher Conner had to back flip and recover before punching at Kane's arms and legs on his right side receiving a roundhouse kick to the chest. This caused Conner to stare at the numbers on Kane's chest now noticing they were moving again

"Now!" Conner preformed a mid-air Geppo into Shigan stabbing Kane's left arm and leg.

"Damn you…Royal Flush"

Kane said as his chest began to spin again landing on straight sevens

"Bingo" Kane said ready to attack Conner but as the teen tried to dodge the pain in his body returned tenfold causing him to lock up.

In addition, with that Kane delivered two punches to Conners face while four hit his ribs and three in his stomach before catching a kick to his face again.

This knocked Conner all the way to the cabin hitting his back against it coughing up blood before hitting the ground.

"Damn why now, move…move…move" Conner was telling his body as it was not responding to him watching as Kane came over kicking him in his side causing more blood to come out of his mouth.

"You should have known better than to fight someone of my level boy, I'll end it quick and then kill the rest of your cause."

Conners vision was fading as the serum was effecting him again and of all the times it was when he was fighting to protect thousands of lives

"Damn it…get up, get up...GET UP!"

Nevertheless, with that a feeling in Conner snapped, almost as if he completely lost all emotion in his face and his eyes turning red

"Die" Kane rushing his hand toward Conners chest only to have a hand grab it.

"W…what? Impossible" Looking at Kane was the emotional face of Conner holding his fist in hand like it was nothing

"But…ho.." but he was cut off by a strange feeling of something warm running down his stomach and back, so looking down his eyes shake in fear seeing Conners right arm went completely through his midsection.

"BWAH"

Spitting up blood as he started to lose his balance but Conner was not finished he spun around before launching Kane in the air, the throw was so strong Kane was at least over 500 feet in the air.

Conner jumped up to meet him causing the complete front half of the fleet ship to be destroyed from the pressure, afterward a shockwave knocking the passed out men on the deck into the water.

Now Coating his forearms in Color of Arms Haki, Conner's arms become incased in wind unconsciously about to perform Sabo's Dragon breath attack but turned it into something else.

Now in front of Kane using the compressed Haki he made slicing motions with his hands causing Rankyaku blades to form and finishing with a 780 rotation causing a tornado to form that was continuously cutting Kane

As Kane was falling from the unstoppable twister of blades the emotionless Conner closed his eyes as the Vice- Admiral neared the Alien teen, before an ear splitting sound was heard as he cut through the middle of the twister causing the sky to part.

Next Conner uses his hand Rankyaku's on the remaining ship cutting it in half causing it to sink into the depths of the ocean Kane following shortly after dead.

**_12 Minutes Later_**

Conners eyes reverting to blue and making it back to shore even though there were deaths, all of the towns people of Red Works gathered around Conner before they all burst out in cheerful cries of happiness, some coming over to throw the teen in the air.

"PRINCE-KUN SAVED US/HERO OF RED WORKS!"All hearing the voice of someone

"Yo Conner I see you made it alright," a voice said causing the crowd to quiet down

"Sabo where were you? I could of used your help," Conner said annoyed that he was here the whole time a didn't help.

Throwing someone in front of him who was dead, Sabo explained his reasoning

"It's that guy from before" Conner said aloud

"This man is Captain Noel of the world Government I have people who work for me and they overheard this guy giving false information to the military, meaning he was the one that got the Buster Call to hit this island. But that's not all, he was a drug dealer who was in a partnership with the bounty hunter Bale Freedmen, together they were using their connections to bypass the law from the inside"

Sabo said with a serious look before smiling and slapping Conner on the back.

"But you did well; I wouldn't expect any less from my brother."

Only for Sabo to get serious again, motioning a follow me with his head Conner follows, as they walked Sabo spoke

"You do realize that this incident will show you are declaring war on the world government don't you?" hearing this Conner thought about it but Sabo continued.

"You need to get stronger if you want to enter the New World, Luffy included because after you cross that like weaklings are left at home. So only the big names will be fighting for the new crown of Pirate King."

This caused Conner to look at his hands before squeezing them tightly

"I already discarded my life once I helped these people, only thing left now is to be the strongest next to Luffy!" Conner said with a small smirk on his features causing Sabo to smile as well

"Nice answer, that's a good way of thinking especially if you carry a bit of my will with you."

Now punching his fist into his other hand Conner was thinking about the upcoming training he would need to do with Jimbei

"Sabo…in 7 months I swear I will become stronger, so until the next time we meet you better get stronger or I will surpass you one day"

This caused the blonde to laugh a genuine chuckle "I wouldn't dream on it Conner, so until then lets shake on it…I will see you in the New World brother"

And with that they both shook hands completing their promise to see each other again.

"Hey Sabo new orders, we were told to meet Hack in East Blue for our next move."

This caused the boy to sigh before turning to Conner "well it looks like our time was cut short…I'll see you around little bro."

Little did they know Luffy was currently on his 3DY2 mission with the Pirate Mistress Boa Handcock saving her sisters from Byrnndi World.

**_Time Skip 1 Week (straw hats)_**

As each individual straw hat pirate were still training before meeting back up with Luffy the weekly newspaper arrived.

As Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Usopp and Chopper read the title they were surprised it read **Red Works Dark Prince Stops Buster Call**.

Luffy on the other hand was smiling like a maniac, "hehehe, look Rayleigh Conner is in the papers" causing the older man to smile as well.

"That boy, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened…right Conner-kun?"

The scene now changing to where Robin is, who was now currently walking into her room where she found the new weekly newspaper on her table.

So finding that she had time to read it and catch up on how the world moved, she unfolded it to slowly read the front page finally viewing the title and picture of people gathered by broken buildings causing her eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates and dropped the paper thinking about her own past.

Imagining that she was seeing things, she slowly looked down at the paper as it still had the same text, so she picked it back up before scanning the summary of what took place.

"Young man single handedly defeats marine Buster Call Fleet, saving the island of Red Works from destruction. The people of Red Works call their savior the Dark Prince, Conner Kent."

She finished reading in utter shock, thinking how this person did such a thing biting her lower lip but seeing there was a little more information on him, she quickly read it

"Conner was also involved with the beating of a Celestial Dragon. His actions have enraged the circle of power" Robin was beyond speechless at this point, standing up with the paper still in hand only to see something sticking out of the next page.

Grabbing it, she pulls it out only to see a Wanted poster of this Conner Kent she learned about minutes ago.

Staring at his picture she unconsciously bit her bottom lip again while squeezing at his photo.

Underneath his name was a 300,000,000-beli capture price

"Conner Kent…I want to meet him," she said before folding up his picture and placing it in her bra, leaving her room.

**_Time Skip 7 Months_**

"So it seems it's finally time for you to meet up with Luffy-kun" the figure said with a smile and crossed arms.

"Yeah" was the only reply he received from a young man "Conner-kun, it feels like yesterday you came with me on our adventure for your training"

Jimbei stated while looking at the now young man who was sitting on a high cliff in a cool position staring out at the beautiful view.

The now 19-year-old Conner 6-foot 4-inches, was the splitting image of Nero from Devil May Cry only that he had onyx black hair and muscles even more defined.

Also having new attire, he wore a black Chinese Assassins Creed Chronicles China outfit based off Shao Jun's but for a male.

He also had matching full black gloves and big red scarf belt with calf high black boots like Sabo wears.

After everything that went on, Conner has earned the nickname of Red Works Dark Prince, or just Dark Prince to the world government.

"To think your Bounty went up so high in just 7 months Conner-kun" Jimbei said looking at the young man's Updated Dead or Alive poster and the picture is when he was looking at the camera after hearing the clicks back at the arena.

On the photo, he sported a bored expression with his mouth slightly open only adding to his cool demeanor but what was surprising was his bounty as it was currently at 357,000,000 beli, since he was the person to single handedly defeat the Buster Call his bounty was instantly over 300 mill beli.

Jimbei now walking back to the dock "come on Conner-kun you only have a week to get there, and I want to give you something before you leave"

This caught the young man off guard now jumping all the way down landing near the fishman.

"Why are you talking like you aren't coming with me?"

This only gained a guilty look from Jimbei "Sorry Conner-kun something came up and I need to take care of some personal matter, but don't worry we will meet up in fishman island."

Not so sure but still nodding anyway they hear the captain of the boat say they were leaving in 15 minutes before returning to his post, so now pulling something out of his gai Jimbei walks up to Conner.

"Conner-kun I want to give you something before you leave" holding out his hand with a long red headband with the sun emblem on it.

"This belonged to a friend of mine, he was a great man…most of the world know him as Fisher Tiger the ex-leader of the Sun Pirates."

This gained the teens attention "I want you to have it, it would mean a lot to me if you took this gift…as this headband is my precious treasure just like the time I spent with my student."

Conner hearing this was not certain after all, he did not want to take someone most prized possession from them, but the look in Jimbei's eyes said there was no debate on the matter.

So slowly reaching out and taking it "Thank you Jimbei-sensei, I swear I will cherish it with my life" this caused the fishman to smile before smacking Conner on the back causing him to front flip onto the boat.

"Stay out of trouble until the next time I see you Conner-kun" Jimbei said waving as the boat started to sail off.

Now standing up on the support rail of the ship Conner bows his head for Jimbei to see

"Thank you very much for having me Jimbei-sensei I will never forget you kindness"

He finished before looking up with a smile only causing Jimbei to retort

"Are you trying to make me blush because it's working, now hurry up and meet up with Luffy-kun. And while you're at it tell him ahead of time to not cause trouble when you guys get to fishman Island"

Giving their final parting words Conner was looking at the gift he was giving before bringing up his left arm and tying it around his bicep "looks like a new adventure has only began."

**_Time skip One Week Later(Sabaody Archipelago)_**

Conner just arrived on the shore of Sabaody Archipelago twenty minutes ago and was walking around to with his hood up

"Luffy said his ship had a lion's head if I remember correctly, but seriously ships are everywhere what the fudge,"

The black haired teen said while looking at the sights actually impressed with all the big scenery.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the 400 million beli Straw Hat Luffy" hearing this Conner turned his vision only to see an overweight person with Luffy's clothes and a ragged straw hat.

The worst part about it was people actual believed the guy who was at least 3 times Luffy's actual age, plus this guy looked nothing like Luffy even if he wasn't fat or old.

"You're kidding right?" Conner decided to ask aloud as the spectators started sweating bullets since they knew the fake Luffy would react.

"Huh, did you say something?" The fake stalked up to Conner before putting on a show "I didn't hear you right could you say that a little louder? I must be hearing things."

He said fiddling with the pistol in his hand hitting it on top his shoulder with a smile on his face only for Conner to be Conner

"You can't be serious right? You know what don't even answer that" making his way out the current area, he hears a click finding a pistol against his back.

"If I were you id apologize on my knees, I'm already in a really bad mood," the fake said only causing Conner to continue walking "no thanks" this made the fakes face do a one-eighty.

"No one makes a joke out of me I'll kill you, I'm Straw Hat Luffy Damnit!" now starting to pull the trigger this caused Conner stop in place.

"Then Do it" now turning around to face the fake making him halt on the trigger for some reason. Walking up to his pistols barrel Conner places his chest on the end of it

"Go ahead, shoot me…just know that if you don't kill me with that shot… I'll kill you," Conner said in a monotone voice, which caused the fakes eyes to widen and sweat bullets from the overwhelming pressure all of a sudden.

"Not going to shoot? What happened I thought you where at least 400 million beli's worth, someone like me doesn't stand a chance right?"

Conner kept taunting him before turning around and walking off.

This caused the crowd of people to chatter enraging the fake Luffy

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU" this caused them to quiet down before he headed for the bar to get a drink and meet up with his fake crewmembers.

**_15 Minutes Later at the Bar_**

Nami was currently in the bar talking with the bartender things regarding the past couple of years.

The bartender was explaining how the marines had a new Fleet Admiral and how the main bases where moved around thanks to things happening in the New World.

However,Nami suddenly hearing people talking about Luffy already in town looking for crew members.

But not even 10 seconds later the door burst open and the Fake Luffy and his Fake Nami, Franky and Sogeking following behind

"Hey old man get us some drinks now" the fake said causing those around them to chatter as they saw them taking their seats. Seconds later a person with dyed black hair and yes it was hair dye because you could see the new growth on his roots, which was a warm brown color.

Coming in he looked to be in his 30's and had brown eyes and was chubby, walking over to the bar and taking a seat next to Nami the entire bar was quiet.

Fake Luffy did not like being ignored "Hey bastard who do you think you are huh?" he asked with his hands behind the couch trying to look cool but he wasn't the only one because the guy smirked.

"Can't you tell…I'm the Dark Prince…Conner Kent" now to say the room was beyond quiet would be a complement.

"C..Conner Kent, no way the Dark Prince is here as well?" the crowd in the bar could not take the pressure of the room but Nami looked at the person causing him to wink at her "Conner Kent, huh" she asked.

However, to make things even better another person came in With full black on aka the real Conner as he also had his red headband on his arm and hood still up taking a seat next to the fake him noticing how quiet it was.

"Give me the strongest you have" Conner said slouching on the bar table. This caused the fake Luffy to yell in shock

"It's you!"

Conner now receiving his drink, picked it up pouring it not looking away from his glass

"It's me" he taunted the fake Luffy.

Now turning to the person impersonating him "and who are you supposed to be?" Conner asked before the room got quiet again and making the fake Conner laugh

"Hahaha…don't you realize who I am?" this only caused Conner to take a chug of his drink before talking "well if I asked you then…probably not right?"

Nami was watching how this new person came in putting work on the fakes without even touching them.

Fake Conner trying to look cool in front of Nami "I single handedly defeated the Buster Call, I'm the 357 million beli Conner Kent, the Dark Prince of Red Works."

Instantly the drink going toward Conners mouth halted for three seconds

"I see", he said before taking another sip.

"You should show your peers more respect" fake Conner said forcibly putting his hand on Conners head thinking Nami was impressed, making the real one take one last sip finishing what was in his glass, before pouring more in it

"Your right… drinks on me senpai"

Conner then splashed his fake in the face now placing the empty glass on the bar counter before getting up "I already paid for it so drink up" Conner said now leaving the bar.

The caused the bar to be pregnant with silence, the fake Conner was pissed though "That bastard I should go kill him for that, but since I don't feel like it I'll be nice this once."

The fake said causing Nami to laugh at him and even fake Luffy laughed and pointed at him

"What's wrong 357 million you going to let him do that? And you girl come over here and sit with me" he taunted the other fake while hitting on Nami.

Nami now tuning them all out "who was that? He looked strong…and where have I seen that hood he wears before?" but she was knocked out of her thoughts by Fake Conner putting his arm around her

"I can show you a good time, forget about Luffy."

This caused Nami to swat his hand away "no thanks, to the both of you I'm waiting for someone" this angered both fakes

"You bitch" the fake Luffy got up pistol out but was stopped by his fake Nami.

"Wait I'll handle this" now walking toward the real Nami

"My captain wants you to come over so what's it going to be?" she said rubbing the pistol on Nami's arm "again no thanks" the real one said earning a grunt from the fake "suit yourself."

Now pointing the end og the barrel near Nami's head only for something to fly at her

"Sure Kill Green Star"

A mysterious voice said before the pellet turned into a living plant grabbing the whole fake Straw Hat crew.

"Would you like to have a drink with me madam," the voice said gaining Nami's attention "Usopp!

**_10 Minutes Later_**

Robin was now making her way through the town "I wonder where the others are right now?"

She asked herself walking through crowds of people only to notice she was being followed

So swiftly moving around people she found an alley to hide in watching as the men looking for her ran by "did I lose them?"

She was now reaching behind her and pulling out fliers one said Soul King Brook and the other said Straw Hats recruiting.

"what in the world is going on here?" she asked only to hear a crowd talking in panic

"Look, its him…it's the Dark Prince Conner Kent/No way the prince?" hearing this caused Robin to drop the fliers in her bag and dash out of her spot toward the commotion

"Conner Kent is here, now?" Finally reaching the center of the chatter it was the same fake from the bar

"That's right I'm the 357 million beli Dark Prince"

He said causing people to back up in fear but Robin just stared at him actually getting angry tightening her grip on her bag.

"Don't worry ladies you can all be my girlfriends if you want" he said only increasing Robins anger.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" she asked herself still looking at the wreck in front of her saying he's the person she wanted to see "unforgivable."

Now hiding behind some people, she brings up her hands "Clutch" she said clasping her fist and everyone heard a loud popping sound before

"GGGRRRAAAHHHHHHH"

The fake screamed bloody murder before fainting from the unbearable pain. Robin just walking off with a now neutral expression, as if nothing happened but her heart was still beating fast from the thought of meeting Conner.

**_With Conner_**

Now making it to the place on the hillside, he sees a blonde haired person with a black tuxedo running off with hearts in his eyes talking to himself about women.

"I think Jimbei said this was the place" now jumping up landing in front of the door he walks in a smile now on his face "Conner-kun it's been a while hasn't it young lad?"

**_With Robin_**

Robin now near the edge of the island where the ships where was thinking about her earlier encounter with the fake Conner

"What's the possibility of me meeting the real Conner Kent here anyway?" she asked no one in particular.

Bringing her thumb to her mouth before biting her nail she was in deep thought until she heard someone talking

"AUWWWWW, beautiful woman are you our archaeologist Robin?"

A voice said striking a pose that even a paid professional model would not dare try. The area gave birth the second silent baby of the day and after a minute of silence Robin smiled before replying

"You haven't changed at all Franky" but this caused him to give his own two cents "of course I've changed silly, I mean look at these manly mechanical muscles."

**_Time Skip30 Minutes_**

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Robin where now all together on the ship talking to each other about their two years away for training.

"Everyone" someone called out to them so turning to see who it was they seen Rayleigh and Shakky standing on the shore.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but things are getting out of hand on this Archipelago" Rayleigh now walking toward them explaining who to escape from the ports.

**_26 Minutes Later With Luffy_**

Luffy just witnessed his fake getting pummeled before having to escape after destroying the PX-5.

As he ran with Zoro and Sanji he saw Rayleigh near the upper hill now lifting his hands up shouting out to him

"Rayleigh, Thank you for helping train me I won't forget this and I will become the Pirate King."

Luffy yelled causing Rayleigh to smile before yelling to him as marines where on Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's tail

"He's here you know"

This caused Luffy's eyes to shake before they opened wider showing his happiness

"He's Here!"

Now running off before being picked up by the huge bird thanks to chopper

"Go and reach the top together, Luffy-kun" Rayleigh said as tears started to fill his eyes a little before hopping down to give them time stalling the troops giving chase.

**_12 Minutes Later_**

Everyone but Zoro, Luffy, Chopper and Sanji where now on the ship waiting for their arrival so Brook wanted to see Nami's panties through his song but earned a drop kick to the face.

"I haven't showed you ever even two years ago" she said annoyed by him even asking such a thing "seems like you guys didn't change these past 2 years."

Now getting off the ground Brook notices the others are missing but Robin explains that Chopper went to go get them before

"HHEEEYYY GUYS, HHEEYYYYY!" the all turn their vision to see a waving Luffy with Sanji and Zoro behind him flying on a bird.

Now landing they greet each other before Franky starts looking cool in front of Luffy causing his eyes to grow stars in them wanting to push all of Franky's buttons but Nami stopped him.

"Luffy we can't now we need to get out…" but she was cut off by a cannon ball landing right next to the ship shaking it.

Looking out of the binoculars Usopp finds that three navy ships where approaching them "There's three Navy ships coming this way."

As the ships fired again someone intercepted the attack

"Slave Arrow"

Hitting each cannon ball that was fired, this also gain the attention of the marines as much as the Straw Hats.

"You dare but your ship in my way?" this woman said who had Black hair and Blue eyes with her golden snake earrings and her skin tight top and open leg dress.

Robin noticing the emblem "that's the Kuja logo" this earned confused looks from the rest of the crew but Luffy "They're strong Amazonian pirates led by the pirate empress a warlord, Boa Hancock."

Getting a close look Brook sees her and faints saying thing like her beauty is unmatched, the Usopp was up next

"Whoa is she some type of goddess?" this unfortunately got Sanji's attention

"Goddess where, Goddess, God..Go.." but was stopped by turning into stone the moment he spotted her.

"Oh Hancock and the others" Luffy said before explaining how he knew them, but Luffy had something else on his mind.

"Luffy its time to leave, if we don't now…we won't be able to" Nami said looking at the map before Chopper spotted more reinforcements.

"Not yet" Luffy said with a smile on his face only getting looks from the rest of the crew "why Luffy everyone's here?" but he only kept smiling.

"AIM ABOVE THE KUJA SHIP…. STRAW HAT MUST NOT ESCAPE!"

The marine captain yelled to all of his men only to hear his man screaming turning to see someone with a black getup with red trimming.

With a hood, black pants and boots and with a red scarf belt following red headband with the Sun Pirates' logo on his left bicep, heading toward the two ships in the back.

"Busohoku" the figure said coating their already black arm in a shiny new coat of haki, bringing his hands up crossing them over his chest "Brazo Tempestad"

Now letting out an ear splitting shockwave of Rankyaku Blades from his arms instantly destroying the two navy ships

"GRRRAHHHH" you could hear the marines that where on the ship scream before hitting the water.

Now Geppo stepping and flipping all the way over the next three that were, blocked by Hancock's ship landing on top of her ships cabin.

Now sitting down with his feet hanging off the top and back slumping over before he places his forearms on his thighs as he was looking down at the marines with them only seeing a hood with glowing red eyes staring at them.

"WHOA DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?" Usopp wasted no time in his shocked state

"S..Strong" but he was not the only one impressed, all of the Straw Hats and Kuja Pirates were thrown for a loop at the display before them.

The figure continued to stare at the Marine Captain who had a feeling in the pit of his stomach "those moves there is no mistaking it"

The captain thought with sweat running down his face from the intense pressure he and his crew were feeling.

Boa Hancock was staring at Conner "what do you think you're doing on my ship?" she asked before flipping her hair causing everyone around her to be infected with her beauty except Conner.

Who actually ignored her, upsetting her before talking to the marine captain

"I'm not going to let you get one hit on Luffy …go home or you will end up like your reinforcements in the back" Conner said nudging his head in the direction of the sinking ships.

This caused the Marine Captain to take a few steps back seeing the image of the reaper behind Conner with a huge scythe in its hands while the face was again covered only showing red glowing demonic eyes.

"Th..those eyes"

Reaching for the Com to speak so everyone could hear him

"Youuuuu, I can tell" He started causing the Straw Hats to listen in

"Those techniques and those demonic eyes, there is no mistaking it…. YOU ARE RED WORKS DARK PRINCE, 357 MILLION BELI….. CONNER KENT!"

This caused everyone to be quiet for at least 20 seconds before

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking in disbelief Nami rushes to the support rail using the binoculars to spot Conner before she freaks out

"WHA…NO WAY THAT'S THE SAME GUY FROM THE BAR EARLIER…..NO..NO WAY THIS IS UNREAL!" she said but Robin didn't know what to think here now is the person she wanted to meet and this time he was the real one not the Pillsbury Dough boy.

Luffy on the other hand had the biggest smile that his face could possibly hold before talking

"so he finally showed up" his words grabbing his crew's attention.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Zoro asked confused "Shishishi, he's the reason I didn't want to leave…I was waiting on him" this caused Robin to turn her vision to Luffy

"Was it your intention to invite him into the crew Luffy?" her question only received a nodding smile.

Back to Conner who just gave a sigh "looks like there's no point in hiding it anymore" now standing up reaching for his hood and pulling it down for the world to see once more, everyone in front of him seen his face most of the Kuja Pirates Blushing without even noticing from how handsome he was.

Now answering in a monotone voice, "That's right…. I am Conner Kent" now putting his hands in his pockets while his face hand a bored look and his mouth was slightly open like ichigo does making him look…umm badass?

Nami still looking through the scope, sees the blushing faces of the Kuja Pirates now really curious

"The Kuja Pirates are blushing, darn I can't see his face he has his back to us" this got a laugh from Luffy as he sat on the edge of the ships railing holding one hand on his hat.

Conner now thinking it's time to take his leave looks to the Kuja Pirates before slightly bowing his head "thank you for taking care of my brother while I was gone."

This again caused uproar "WWWWHHHHAAAA, Conner Kent is Straw Hats BROTHER?"

All the Kuja Pirates and Marines asked in harmony allowing their words to be played on the intercom meaning the straw hat crew heard as well only causing Luffy to laugh at their expressions harder.

"L…Luffy is that true?" a very surprised Robin asked causing him to look back at her smile still on his face,

"Yep he's my bro" hearing this Robin had to take a seat this was too much at one time.

Now Jumping off the Kuja ship causing it to be thrown off balance by the powerful leap and the women catching their footing as Conner was literally still heading toward the Straw Hat ship….from a single jump.

"NO WAY...HE JUST CLEARED THE DISTANCE IN A SINGLE JUMP!" Usopp said as he fell on his ass in surprise causing Luffy to speak up

"Truthfully Conner was always physically stronger than me, but that doesn't mean he can beat me" Luffy said with a smile, now landing gracefully next to Luffy

"I heard that you know" Conner said before taking a step off the edge landing on the deck seeing Nami

"We meet again" he said to her only to get no reply because she was staring at him with a pink blush on her face before Sanji broke her out of it

"How do you know Nami-swan?" He more demanded than asked as Robin gave Conner a look like she was on the verge of figuring something out, before she looked away randomly before fixing her gaze back on him and his handsome features.

"We meet in the bar not too long ago, it wasn't the way I wanted to introduce myself but things happen right."

Conner said with a smile on his face while Nami nodded "yea and that creep who was posing as you really got the short end in there, thanks to you."

She said smiling back "but to think your brothers with the Dark Prince, Luffy" Nami said looking at Luffy in disbelief.

Robin seeing this engagement felt out of the loop so now walking up she was about to talk until Luffy gained everyone's attention "Conner meet my crew, cool right? I know."

Luffy said prideful causing Conner to laugh "Roronoa Zoro" zoro said with a small smirk

"Captain Usopp, Chopper, Brook, FRRRAAANNKKYYY, Sanji, Nami" and everyone introduced themselves but when it was Robins turn she made her move.

"Nico Robin, it's nice to finally meet the Prince of Red Works," she said with a smile causing Conner to turn his head to the side

"I'm not a hero or anything… I just did what I thought the right thing would be to do. The look on those people faces and the sounds of the screams when their love ones were been killed in front of them…I'll never forget that day," he said sounding serious before reverting his gaze back to robin looking into her eyes

"Ever"

This caused her to feel many emotions at once as she was unconsciously staring back at him biting her lower lip without saying anything; her moment was cut off by Luffy

"EVERYONE I WANT TO THANKYOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND WAITING THESE PAST TWO YEARS….THANK YOU, BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO SET SAILLLLLL!"

This caused everyone to cheer while Conner walked up to Luffy holding out his fist

"Let's go stand on top of the world…partner" smiling Luffy bumped Conners fist "you already know it… let's go to Fishman island."

_Underwater (straw hats)_

After Luffy and Zoro where scolded by Usopp and Chopper for trying to see who could catch more fish which would lead to popping the bubble surrounding the ship.

Everyone was currently sitting around the table in the middle of the deck as everyone ate while listening to Franky tell the story of what really happened and who Kuma really was.

Nami was sitting next to Conner who was near Franky, while Zoro was closest to Franky and Robin behind him while Sanji was on the ground passed out from blood loss from the two beauties he has not seen in two years, as blood shot out his nostrils like a rocket at NASA.

However, for some reason the black haired beauty was staring at Conner with a side-glance while he was paying attention to Franky's story.

"You might have not expected it but he protected us that day" this caused everyone to thinking wondering why he did it but Zoro asked, "Why would he do something like that for us?"

This caused Freanky to push up his sunglasses "I'm not entirely sure, but I was told from Rayleigh he was a part of the Revolutionary Army like Luffy's Father."

Conner not, being surprised at all by this because Sabo told him the day before him and Koala left.

Conner now looking up and crossing his arms over his chest

"The Revolutionary Army huh, I was rumored to be a part of them back in Red Works when I helped this family from the marines stationed there."

This earned a surprised look from most people; this also got Robin to ask him "What happened, why would they say that?"

Now turning his vision to Robin "I'm not certain, I was told by someone there who overhear the conversation the Marine Captain had with HQ. He said that I was corrupting the people on the island making them fight against the government, I was even told that I was accused as their Leader on Red Works which probably called the hit on the island."

Robin hearing this thought about what he said "Could he mean Sabo and Koala?" thinking before continuing "Conner-kun do you realize they have branded you as a member of the Revolutionary Army, you will be in more danger now."

She said staring into his deep blue eyes, "its fine, I heard from Luffy how strong you all are, and I feel like I'm in good hands…so please take good care of me."

Conner said with a smirk causing Robin to blush a little before looking away finding Nami's tangerine tree very interesting all of a sudden.

Nami now speaking her own mind "of course well help….for a price" she said rubbing her fingers together in a show me the money kind of way.

This caused Conner to look her with his pricing gaze making her turn her head putting a arm on her forehead.

"Don't look at me with those pretty eyes of yours, its making me feel guilty"

Zoro now raising an eye brow speaking up about the display "oh…so you do have a heart cat woman" this made Nami grunt at him while turning her vision back to Conner ignoring Zoro starting up conversations with the black haired teen.

Robin again was staring at the two of them again feeling different emotions as Nami and Conner laughed at each other's stories and jokes.

Conner being laid back, was easy to talk to making Nami and him hit it off pretty fast, but then Robin seen it, as Nami was laughing she reached for loose strains of her hair pulling it behind her ear…this spelled red flag all over it.

So trying to think of something "If you will excuse me, I'm going to check out the scenery on the front deck", Robin now getting up from the table with a closed eye smile

"yewa ooouka, we wiwl join uew awftr we finsh eain" said a Luffy with a mouth full of food.

As the others went back to eating and Sanji still out cold Robin made her way toward the stairs before looking back seeing Conner smile while fake rubbing his arm as if Nami's playful hit hurt him before looking toward her direction.

Robin grabbing at her bottom skirt gave him a look that told him to follow her. So now seeing this Conner closed his eyes with a smirk "hey guys I'm going to go look at the scenery too, it's not like I get to see something as nice as this everyday right?"

This got a nod from everyone as he got up and slowly made his way toward the stairs. Reaching the top, he finds Robin leaning forward on the rail peering out at the incredible view, now making his way up to her she talks still looking away from him.

"How much do you know?" She asked surprising Conner before his features had a soft look to them, making his way next to her before turning around, back facing the view as he used his arms to support him looking straight ahead

"All of it." This caused her to have a small sad smile turning her head to look at him as he still looked toward the way he came

"I wanted to meet you for a long time; the Prince they say defeated the Buster Call the very thing that destroyed my homeland. I am sure you know that I'm considered a danger to the world and that's why the World Government wants me dead so…" Robin started thinking he think of her differently before he cut her off.

"If you ask me there's nothing for you to be afraid of, I would never look at you any different. After all no one has control over the way they are born into this world and no one is put here to be alone. Each one of us carries a burden we wish people could understand.

"But if they did, wouldn't that just make us less special? I mean is there not things that differentiate certain people from others."

" So without a doubt Robin, your strong…the burden you carry around might be too heavy for someone else to bare, that's why feeling the way you do is only causing you to doubt yourself… and if it's also too heavy for you…then let me have some of it and I'll help you carry it."

"Besides I think the things that happened to you is what made you the beautiful woman you are tod…"

Conner stopped talking because he turned his vision now looking at Robin who was staring at him with shaking eyes and a pink blush on her face.

Now turning looking anywhere but at her extremely pretty face, he continues

"So I'll do those things that you can't do, and you do the things I can't do…that's how this works."

Robin didn't know Conner could be so good with his way of viewing things

"You sure have a way with words Conner-kun" Robin said giving a genuine smile getting off the rail

"Thank you…really…thank you" she said causing him to look back into her eyes.

All of a sudden, they both could hear that Sanji was up "Do you know the hell I went through these past two years" the cook stated in annoyance

"Sanji eat up I brought some food from Hancock's island" This only seemed to upset the cook more

"The hell Luffy where you really training when you where on an island full of girls you bastard"

Luffy being himself answered "yea, so…Conner was there training with me too before leaving"

3,2,1

"NNNAAAANNNIIIIII"

Now raising his eyebrow Conner looks to Robin who gives him a closed eyed smile while replying "don't worry he's always like that so it will grow on you."

However, not even two seconds later you see a dust trail following someone who looks like he would jump out of the bushes with a knife.

"You bastard, you were also on that island with all those beautiful women…unforgivable I won't accept this" he said crying anime tears, but Robin hearing this actually felt some type of way now thinking about it.

"He was on an island full of women who only wore Amazonian clothing," she thought, nice Sanji, we can see your guy code is non-existent.

Anyway Conner looking with a bored face and monotone voice, back still on the rail replied

"Yea I was on the island it wasn't too bad after I learned my way around, but I wasn't there the whole time after a year I went to train somewhere else

" Sanji still crying anime tears "h..how was it…you got to tell me…please…what's it like?" Conner now smirking messing with Sanji put his hand on his chin as if to remember

"Well…"

But that was dead before it started because Conner felt a crazy amount of pressure all of a sudden.

Looking to his side, he saw a beautiful closed eyed smile but it was accompanied by a purple demonic aura almost as if she was leaking miasma.

"Yes…how was it Conner-kun?"

("….")

This caused Conner's face to look like he ate a hand full of Warheads "um… it was…um…you see" Robins smile never leaving her face

"DON'T HOLD OUT ON ME YOU BASTARD!"

Sanji thinking Conner was trying to be an ass but the truth was painfully different.

But suddenly Conner heard something approaching the ship so what better escape than this

"Something is coming" Conner said in his serious voice looking around finding a huge sea cow swimming at them and fast.

"MMOOOOOO" they hear the sea cow next to the ship only to ram into it multiple times

"Yea sea cow keep it up" they can see people on a ship the sea cow was pulling.

"The bubbles have connected, bro now's our chance," one of them said with a lizard on his bald head "alright men shall we get going?"

Now jumping and landing on the Sunny Go… this guy was ugly as fudge

"All right men attack and kill them all" he said as Robin, Conner and Sanji came down the steps only to see the sea cow hightailing it after remembering Nami, Luffy and Sanji.

"Now how shall we kill them, oh the Gatling gun…yes kill every last one of them!" this person now seen as Captain Caribou lifted his hands in the air like he was to be glorified until seconds later he noticed no one shooting so turning around his eyes popped out his head "EEEEHHHHHHH."

Now scared for his life "Wait please don't throw me in the sea I'll do anything" Caribou was trying everything in the book to not be killed off.

"How is this guys" Zoro asked coming over and Caribou noticing "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" then Conner grabbing the bridge of his nose

"How are you even ok with kissing ass after you had so much face a minute ago trying to off us?"

He said walking up to Caribou causing the fugly man to fall on his ass

"C..C..CONNER KENT?" now Caribou knew he was in deep shit.

"It seems you are well known Conner-san, a fan of yours?" Franky asked causing the young man to look at the cyborg as if he had three heads

"Like hell he is, if anything he knows more about all of you,"

Conner said on the defensive not wanting to be even associated with the ghoul looking man

"So where did you get that sea cow?" the voice of Nami intervened as she was now coming down from the steps

"Mmmmmh…what a cutie you are, the cat burglar Nami" Caribou said licking his lips with his freakishly long tongue.

Only seconds later to receive a kick to the face from the curly eyebrow ,

"Don't you even think about looking at our navigator like that" falling on his face with a bloody nose Caribou was twitching almost as if he was having an episode.

Brooke was talking with some of the others while this was going on; he was explaining things about cursed ships and old ghost who roamed the seas for 2000 years only adding to the terror of Usopp, Chopper and even Brook scared himself.

"Nami I can see it" Robin was sitting where her and Conner were earlier as she was reading a strange book "really, that's great, hold on."

Everyone started to make their way to the upper front of the ship peering out at the water as it pushed small fishes back and the view in front of them looked like the water was moving down while under water.

"The underwater current the Plume" Nami said looking at its surprising appeal only for Caribou to notice something as he could have sworn he seen an eye open right below them from a creature

"No way…I didn't that it lives here…It's a demon that rules the realm of water and the enemy of the human race. STRAW HATS YOU SHOULD TURN BACK NOW!"

But this only made everyone ignore him "yeah right stop trying to pull our legs" Usopp said not buying it at all as a huge no gigantic tentacle came up in front of him as he was still facing the others.

"No Usopp behind you" Nami said not believing the size of it

"Behind me?" now hearing something Usopp paused before slowly turning around

"I…ITSSSSSSS….THE KRAKEN!" He yelled as Conner instinctively got into a stance "now that you see turn back if you wait it should…" but Caribou was cut off

"Shut it, I have a good idea…let's tame him." Luffy said turning around with his big smile causing Conner to sigh knowing what that meant all too well.

"Luffy take a good look no don't he's already huge, there's no way we are messing with that thing" Usopp said with tears coming down like a water-hoes.

"Oh your pretty good" Franky said to Robin as she was trying her best to draw a complete replica of the Kraken but it looked nothing like it so Conner tried not to laugh at the version she made of it, so he snorted holding it in alerting her.

Therefore, he walked away as if nothing happened looking like a boss but was sweating like he was in the sweat house of Misuses

"Almost messed that up, man I need to find a distraction," he said only to hear the same cow from before return

"Bro were back to save you."

They said, as Caribou was more than happy "Coribou you came back to same me!" but unlucky for them the Kraken had other plans now taking its tentacle and wrapping it around Caribous ship.

"Don't do it!" he yelled as he watch it crush his ship with his brother and crew on it, but as they were in the water they were slowly raising the surface with the light shining on them only adding to the unbearable scene causing Conner to not contain his laugh any longer.

"HAHAHA… NO WAY…STOP PLEASE HAHA… DID YOU SEE HOW PEACFUL THEY LOOKED AFTER THEY GOT CRUSHED OMG!"

Conner said while holding his side with one hand and the other was pointing at the ascending bodies causing Luffy and Brook to laugh.

"They look like a school of jelly fish" Zoro said only making Conners side hurt more.

Only for Conner to turn, serious as he felt the Kraken moving in on the ship Luffy and Zoro also getting ready

"Gear thr…" Luffy was about to perform his move but was stopped by Usopp who did not want them to die from the bubble popping.

"How do we fight something like that?" Nami said looking uncertain while Conner jumped up onto the side of the ship before talking in the serious mode Luffy remembered clearly

"Yo Luffy, how bad do you want to tame this thing… I mean if it keeps attacking us it might not last too long"

Hearing this Luffy knew exactly what he meant "I'll beat it" Luffy said getting the kinks out of his arms.

"If you want to fight it so bad I know a way"

A terrified Caribou said to them before the scene changes to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Conner with the bubble shield around their bodies to protect them from the water so they would not drown.

The four were also tied to ropes but Conner felt like it was in the way so he took his off

"I'm good I don't think I need this it will just get in my way" he stated as Luffy also didn't like the feel of it

"This rope is annoying"

"Just make sure you guys stay away from the ship" Nami said hastily getting nods from them, Robin was behind Nami with a concerned look on her features.

"They need to be careful, anything can happen under something as unforgiving as water," she thought looking at Sanji and Conner since they were talking to each other as they both had their hands in their pockets.

"Let's go"

Luffy now running for the side and jumping off Conner and the others following after

"Hey don't forget your ropes, we don't want to get sepurated!" Nami tried to tell them but they were already headed toward the monster.

As the four made it half way to the monster he ignored Luffy and Conner aim straight for the ship ready to smack it down

"Rocket Launcher!" Fanky yelled shooting them from his shoulders making impact with the tentacle that was headed their way

But it wasn't enough as another arm decided to show up causing the small doctor to enter his Guard Point protecting them but the force knocked the ship making it head straight for an mountain-side.

"GLLLAAAA" Usopp, Chopper, Charibou and Brook screamed as they were getting closer and closer to the mountain.

"Gigantesco Mano!" Robin now summoning thousands of hands that ended up forming into two huge hands catching the ship barley as it almost mad contact to the rocks below.

"Nice/they did a good job…so now it's our turn"

Conner and Luffy cracking their knuckles looking at the Kraken

"Gear Third" now taking a deep breath and blowing air into his body Luffy prepares a big attack

"Armament Hardening" he said with strain as the water was sapping his strength. Conner was now sizing up the monster with a serious face before hunching over

"Azul Paso"

Moving so fast that the bubble that was holding him was stationary as he instantly closed the distance between him and the Kraken

"Wow did you see that, he moved so fast I couldn't even see him move its almost as if he's a fishman"

Usopp yelled in shock, as the others were also impressed, at least all but Sanji

"That bastard took my spot light to impress Nami-sawn and Robin-chwan."

Grinding his teeth "Blue Walk" now leaving his bubble

"Diablo Jumble" now coating his leg in fire "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan watch me"

Conner now in front of the monster was now face to face with it. Getting into his Karate back stance

"Blue Tide"

Conner said actually grabbing the water in front of him and pulling it back causing a rift to form making a whirlpool, gaining saucer sized eyes from the people on the Sunny Go.

Because while Conner did this it pulled the Kraken off the ground as it was being pulled toward him like a black hole.

Now Sanji nearing the monster, as it was being dragged by Conners move

"Full Course…Grill Shoot" now kicking it in one of its arms badly burning it causing it to scream in pain.

"Karakusagawara Royal Seiken "

Zoro and Luffy watched as the water around Conner started to vibrate extremely fast as if it was pulsing out sonic waves hearing humming noises.

Bursting toward the Kraken with so much speed Sanji , Luffy and Zoro were blown back a bit, as his fist made a direct hit with the Kraken's forehead sending out a shockwave that even made its way toward the ship also pushing it back.

The rocks behind the Kraken were immediately blown off by the force of impact that traveled through the monster.

"GGGWWWWRRRAAAHHH"

The eyes of the monster rolled into the back of its head in pain. Conner didn't even combine the move with his Rokuogan combination as it would have blew a hole, straight through the Kraken.

"W..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Caribou asked in harmony now getting up from the fall of the shockwave

"CONNER, REMEMBER DON'T KILL IT"

Luffy yelled as he was ready for his own attack causing the his black haired brother to kick away from the monster looking like a rocket as he came behind Zoro.

Sanji was pushed back really far by Conners move so he was making his way to the group as well only for the half Conscious Kraken's limb to start falling toward him catching him off guard a little "tch"

But suddenly "Santoryu Six paths" Zoro Cut the arm of the monster completely off as it fell in pieces "the demon of the sea so weak…I've been training every day for the past 2 years and I only intend on getting stronger!"

"You alright number 7?" Zoro asked "You green haired toad I didn't ask for your help"

As they started to argue "Zoro, Sanji enough, get out of the way"

Luffy said now throwing his huge fist "Elephant Gun!" it smashed into the already dazed Krakens head making its eyes pop out

"OMG… THEY HAVE GOTTEN EVEN STRONGER OVER THE PAST 2 YEARS," Nami said wondering how to deal with these brutes.

Something started to come out of the side of the Krakens head; it looked to be a shark as it was in a good mood.

"It looks like its thanking us," Sanji said as Conner was laid back in his bubble before the water started to pull them all in

"What the hell, you guys we need to get back quick."

Conner said as they agreed but the force of the water was too great and pulled all four of them along with the Kraken down with it.

"They are being swept away by the current" Robin said with fright on her face as the crew were in panic mode "oh no, follow them."

_Time Skip 30 Minutes_

Caribou was now hiding in a barrel planning his next move on the straw hats

"Hehehe, they don't even notice me…now would be the best time to kill them all once by once since the elite four are no longer here hehehehe"

However, little did he know Franky was staring at him from the side the whole time he was talking aloud to himself?

"Hey you guys I found the idiot," Franky said not nailing the lid closed and tying it up before sitting on it.

"Good…but did you guys notice how hot it is all of a sudden?" Usopp said as Chopper lay on the ground

"It's so hot" Looking around they see under water volcano's everywhere and then yep they seen it

"OOOH NOOOOO…IS THAT!" Nami and Usopp yelled as it was none other than a ghost ship not too far in front of them with something huge shadowing behind it.

As the light shined on it slowly turning the image until "GGHHHAAAA" Usopp yelled the 50th time that day as he seen a huge person as big as the Kraken.

"You can't seize their treasure if you eat them…so just crush their ship" a voice said to the big person

"Right"

Now raising up his hand to strike the Sunny.

Only for a hue tentacle to come out of nowhere and hit the other monster in the fast staggering him before he hit the ground causing everyone to look in shock.

"You bastard" the big humanoid monster said as he got up off the ground only to catch a blitz of punches from the Kraken once more

"BRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBR" was all you could hear from the noises the monster was saying now losing consciousness

"That's enough, stop…good job," Luffy said causing the Kraken to be happy for some strange reason. Now falling towards the group

"Yo/hey guys" Luffy and Conner, said with Zoro and Sanji with them, this caused the rest of the crew to take a breath in relief

"YOU GUYS…IM GLAD YOUR ALL RIGHT" most yelled with tears of joy, Sanji on the other hand was looking at both Nami and Robin with heart shaped eyes before a kamehameha of blood shot out of his nose again.

"Oh no, he's relapsing" Chopper said actually fearful of his health.

"Wtf Sanji that got on my leg"

Conner yelled annoyed by this since they were in the same bubble as the blood splashed on him too.

All of them fell out of the bubble as it combined with the ships own

"Conner, Luffy I'm so glad you're alright"

Chopper said with anime tears causing Zoro and Sanji to grow shark teeth "OI…what about us, huh?" but this did not receive a reply at all.

"Wadatsumi…come on get up don't let them beat you so easily"

They heard a voice say from the ghost looking ship, but not too long after this big humanoid monster started to slowly get back to its feet until they noticed the Kraken made a noise as it was sweating bullets and looking toward the volcano.

"Luffy tell the Kraken to get far away from here" Nami spoke in a worried tone, literally 2 seconds after the area started to violently shake, this made the Kraken suddenly race past Wadatsumi.

"GOOD KEEP RUNNING/WE JUST MIGHT MAKE IT" Usopp and Nami shouted aloud, but the black haired beauty was looking at the way it was running with a calculating gaze

"It runs awful"

Robin implied making Franky stick up for the monster

"Don't say that it's just how scary the volcano is"

Now looking over toward Sanji, Zoro noticed his deformed face

"And what's that idiot doing?" he asked as Sanji had ammo of pictures around his body and it was enough to feed a mini-gun.

"Ah, Yeah, Come on!" Sanji was past the realm of reality causing Conner to lean on the sail post

"I almost feel bad for the guy, can't even imagine what happened to him"

He finished before certain rocks started to explode and cause the fiery liquid to erupted from the earth's belly .

"Evacuate to the front of the ship," Usopp said as Chopper followed him

"Oh no its moving on the sea floor we need to move faster" Nami thought before turning around to face the others

"Surume, keep going" but the lava was gaining too quickly

"Hurry Surume because if you don't you will end up a boiled octopus"

Usopp yelled actually giving the monster some motivation but what gave him the nitrous was Luffy's words

"OOO…boiled octopus sounds good" and with that the legs on Surume moved so fast they could have been mistaken for a helicopters propellers.

"Surume jump the trench" Nami said as it got air borne before quickly falling into the bottomless pit that Usopp claimed was hell itself.

Shortly there were more explosions, which caused giant rocks to fall near the ship

"Surume get away from the rocks" Nami yelled fearful of the ship being struck.

Zoro now ready to unsheathe his sword "I'm going to go cut them, Luffy hold my leg"

He said stepping onto the ships support rail "ok" Luffy grabbing hold waiting for him make his move

Only for both to be stopped by hands holding them in place

"Zoro, don't"

Robin looking at him with a serious expression "let me go"

"We're 8,000 meters deep into the ocean now, if you leave this bubble you will be crushed under the pressure"

This caused him to get down from the rail "then what do you suppose we do?"

Conner now understanding what needed to be done even if it bought the others some time, so jumping onto the railing as Zoro did

"Yo Luffy… if I do not make it back in the next 12 minutes I'll just meet you at Fishman Island"

Conner said causing everyone to look at him not understanding what he meant but Luffy did, now bringing his hat down to shadow his eyes from everyone

"Then…I'm counting on see you there…bro."

Luffy said with a voice the straw hats haven't heard in a while…the serious Luffy

"Count on it"

Was the last thing he got before Conner jumped toward the ships bubble causing fearful surprise

"CONNER-KUN/SAN" everyone but Luffy yelled

And Robin had a look of terror on her face as she watched him in slow motion make contact with the bubble thinking she was to late as if the water pressure would flatten him staring as did the rest

"He will be fine."

They heard a voice and it was none other than Luffy's who still had his serious demeanor

"I told you before didn't I; Conner was always physically stronger than me."

This caused them to look out and become shocked beyond the word if that is possible as Conner was in the water perfectly unaffected by its pressure as he eyed the huge rocks

"Wh…what how is that even possible?"

Robin thought aloud showing her shock on her face. Now clapping his hands together Conner closed his eyes

"I can hear it, the vibrations in the water…it's almost as if the earth is in pain" now quickly opening his eyes as the rocks were at least 20 feet in front of him

"Choque Azul"

Both of Conner's hands grabbed the water surrounding him before it started to vibrate to the point it was glowing and breaking the debris that came close to him.

Now bringing the vibrating water coated fist together as they made contact there was a silence as an enormous pulse came from Conner as all the Falling rocks were blown back with so much force it even caused the falling lava to solidify in an instant before being blown away.

The Straw hats seeing this were all silent before a deafening noise of the after shockwave came to their ears. This caused smoke to cover up Conner before they lost sight of him

"Whoa he did it that was…freaking amazing!" Usopp said, answering for everyone.

"CONNER-KUN/SAN" they screamed losing track of him only to suddenly feel another explosion go off near them causing a rock to hit Surume on top of the head knocking him out as they started to fall into the black abyss.

_Time Skip 23 Minutes Later_

Finally making it under 10,000 meters into the ocean it was called The Deep, Everyone was glad they made it but were still worried about Conner who they haven't seen sense. No one can survive underwater for 30 minutes straight but now taking in the scenery

"It's so dazzling I can't see" Brooke said trying to lighten up the mood a bit only for it to help a little.

"Everyone…if Conner said he would meet us here he will…because if there is one thing I know about him it's that he is a man of his word…for sure, so believe in him like I already have."

Luffy said this time with his big closed eyed smile now jumping up to the top to get a better view, this made the others feel more confident in Luffy's words "Look guys out there can't you see it?"

Luffy now pointing where he seen a huge bubble. The others looking at the direction of their captain's hand

"Nami is that it?" Luffy asked with excitement getting a nod from his navigator who was looking at the log post "yep, the log post is pointing straight to it, without a doubt that is Fishman Island."

"WE MADE IT" they yelled in happiness as Franky struck his super pose and Luffy was doing the banzze cheer, but Sanji…oh goodness Sanji.

He was giving basically every detail of what his dream of mermaids was like and how he would do anything to achieve it

"Mermaid…Mermaid…Mermaid…" him and Brooke where dancing shoulder to shoulder

"IT'S HHHUUUGGGEEEE"

Luffy yelled at the size of the place "oh so they made it after all…hehehehehe"

A forgotten Caribou said to himself aloud causing Zoro to kick his barrel, then they heard noise as Surume started to awaken again after being knocked out, now picking them up to continue carrying them

"Surumue your awake!"

Luffy said making the monster smile but the feeling was killed seconds later "look whats that approaching?"

Franky asked as all of a sudden six animal based Sea Kings came up to them which caused Surume to panic.

"Who are they?" Zoro asked in an agitated tone

"T…THERE A GROUP OF SEA MONSTERS" Nami yelled making Usopp, Chopper and Brooke yell as well

"We're so dead" Usopp now yelling sounding comical as his eyes let out a waterfall of tears with plate sized vision

"Those Sea Kings are so cool...wait someone is riding them" Luffy said only for the mystery man to talk

"Why are toy obeying such fools as humans, Kraken"

They said before his appearance became more visible as he had yellow skin and a musketeer hat and orange afro with an earring looking like a lizard of some kind.

Somehow, this person terrified the Kraken causing it to back up before throwing the Sunny go with everyone on it as it now ran just as fast when the lava was going to fry him alive.

"What are you doing Surume we are almost there" Luffy yells out to the retreating form of the monster of legend "So you must be the Straw Hats," this alerted them as they see two others next to him on the other Sea Kings "how do you know who we are?" Luffy asked annoyed only causing the person to laugh

"How could we not know the person who defeated Arlong and punched a Celestial Dragon like our old hero Fisher Tiger who we respect…truthful I don't even know what I want to do with you."

Hammond said with a smirk but this only made Luffy more upset as another octopus was seen with swords and a sake gourd, his name was Hyouzou the assassin.

An unknown looking fishman was there with a spear in his hand named Kasagon,

"So what's it going to be, either you join the new Fishman Pirates or we will sink you right here…your call."

_Fishman Island with Camie_

"I'm so excited today's the day Conner-kun is coming back to visit" a girl with light lime green hair said with brown eyes

"It feels like forever, but I want to see how he's doing since the last 5 months I've seen him"

Camie said holding a hand on her right cheek stirring a cup of coffee with a light blush on her face "Conner-kun I wonder how you have changed over our time we were separated."

_9 Minutes Later With Conner_

Conner was dashing like a bullet moving through the water as he tried to catch up to the rest of the group "if it wasn't for my training I would have run out of air years ago" he said still holding his breath as he now could see the shining light.

"Finally…it's been a while hasn't it Fishman Island"

Conner thought as he could see the huge bubble and all life swimming around it but something caught his attention it was six gigantic Sea Kings that seemed to be attacking Luffy's ship that suddenly blasted away from being eaten all the way into the bubble protecting the island.

"Shit they got away, what was with that ship anyway" Conner heard Hammond speaking out his frustration "we better find them before Neptune's men do.

Now starting to make their way back to the island only for Conner to hop on the head of the rhino sea king sitting down on its head lick you would sit on bleachers at a football game as he leaned over and put his elbows on his thighs

"head for the island"

Conner said looking straight ahead but the monster could feel his incredible pressure, so it speed blitzed past Hammond and his men surprising them

"What the hell…wait who the hell is that?" Hammond asked now super pissed off they got blindly done in.

"Sorry about that I might return him if I'm feeling generous enough" Conner said looking back as they seen his face

"Its….him the boy who came with Jimbei-san 5 months ago Conner Kent" Hammond said as things just became 20x harder than before.

"Damnit now I really have to report this to Hordy" him and the two behind him followed heading in a different direction from Conner

"This isn't over…I promise you that…Prince-san…hahahahahHAAHAHAHA."

**_20 Minutes later_**

Conner now finally making it into the Islands bubble barrier

"I had seen them enter in here so where could they be,… I might need Camie's help to find them after all," he said making his way to the Green haired Mermaids home.

**_Near Camie's Home_**

"Look everyone I can travel through the roads like this" Camie said to Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy

"WHOA/CAMIE-CHAN DON'T LEAVE."

After they first woke up, they found themselves at Camies home and are now heading toward the surface to meet the girl's friends. Now reaching the top they were meet by a sky while underwater if that was even possible,

"Hey Camie" a random female voice shouted out gaining the attention of a curly browed cook "a female voice, where…where is it coming from" Sanji asked looking around like it was a life or death situation.

Camie spotting her friends from her postion on the road "Everyone, hey" she yelled waving to them letting Sanji know which direction the voice was in.

So now turning around everything for the curly browed man seemed to dim and focus on the groups of women next to each other.

"Are your friends fine now, the ones who where drowning earlier?" one asked as more started to speak

"you guys didn't come in by the entrance" this girl had pink hair holding lipstick to her mouth "hello, you guys don't look so scary" another said with blue hair only making Sanji fall deeper into his trance.

"You guys entered illegally? So wild, I love pirates" one with brunette hair said causing the group of guys to smile "it's like a fairy tale, land of coral the mermaid cove" Usopp said in excitement.

Not able to take it anymore Sanji started to break down into tears before the black haired mermaid spoke again

"so Camie which one is the lucky boy you have been telling us about" this caused Camie to turn scarlet and wave her hands in front of her while trying to speak but was failing miserably

"Wh..what…n…no…I…it's not l…like that…I…mean..." she was saying and of course Sanji heard as well as his ears perked up "could they be talking about me" he thought in denial as hearts were in his eyes. Only for seconds later a voice could be heard near the elevators location

"So this is where you guys were…Luffy" now smiling Luffy knew who this voice belonged to as he turned around to see his brother Conner who was soaked as he got out of the water.

"…." that was the only face Camie could make as she seen Conner walking toward them and if you want to know the looks of her friends, it was like this "…."

"C…C…Conner-kun" this caused him to focus on the girl who was now blushing up a storm thinking he heard what her friends said earlier.

"Yo…Camie it's been a while, I stopped by your place but you weren't there…you look great"

Conner said clapping his hands together causing all the water on him to be pushed off of his clothes making him dry again.

"Conner, your alive"

Usopp, Chopper came up to him

"like I would die from something as lame as falling rocks, after all the King of the Pirates should only have the best on his crew right bro"

Conner said with a smirk toward the crazy smiling lunatic.

"Oh my Camie you didn't tell us you had such a handsome friend "

the black haired mermaid said causing the green haired girl to blush even further now trying to introduce them all

"this is Luffy-san, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji-san and Conner-kun"

"ooh they seem so cool don't they"

"did they call each other brothers…how cute I want to hold them"

"Camie I see you have good taste…no need to be shy"

Hearing this Camie was so flustered if you throw water at her face it would evaporate before even touching her forehead.

"GGUUUYYYS"

"Look she's blushing how cute"

"Conner-kun come join us"

"Make way for me ladies..i'm in heaven"

Sanji suddenly interrupted them as he jumped into the water with the mermaids

"Sanji-san you're so finny"

"Kya…you are so lively"

Conner was now sitting on the rocks next to Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Camie

"I wish I could swim with you guys" Luffy said while he was kicking his feet in the water watching Sanji having fun

"You can too if you get a custom bubble that will stick to your skin to protect you"

"Camie, that sounds so cool but what I really want to do is meet up with someone"

"Really who is it?"

"Hehehe…Jimbei"

"You mean Boss Jimbei?"

"Yep"

Conner looking at Luffy with a raised eyebrow "I had a feeling you would want to see him, but he is on important business so he told me to tell you not to act up until he gets back"

"EEEEEHHH, he said that…no fair"

"Could you blame him, trouble always seems to find us Luffy"

"Wait a minute you mean that you both know the Warlord Jimbei" Usopp asked stunned receiving nods from the both of them.

"He's my Teacher/Friend" Luffy and Conner, said at the same time one with a smirk the other with a bored face.

"What the heck is up with you two, I mean you guys knew Jimbei the ex-warlord and Boa Hancock the Pirate Empress"

"So/And" the brothers replied again causing the long nosed sniper to sweat drop at their uncaring tone.

"Since Ace died 2 years ago I didn't lose heart…thanks to him" Luffy now having flashbacks of the times Jimbei helped him.

"We made a promise that we would meet again here on this island"

"Now I know why the old man told me what he said," Conner said placing a hand on his chin thinking

"Conner-kun is so handsome, he has really grown these past 5 months," Camie said sneakily looking at him from her corner vision. As they, all talked more about how things have been since the war 2 years ago; they were then approached by the five little mermaids with the bubble floats around their waists.

"Camie…a royal family ship is approaching; maybe they're here to catch Luffy-san for illegal entry"

"What?"

"Luffy, Conner-kun you guys need to hide quickly"

A huge ship that looked part eel was flying toward them

"So it is the Royal family, they never come on this side of the island"

"The 3 Neptune Brothers are here" a random announcer said to them shocking the mermaids

"Hello, girls of the cove…I want to ask you something"

This only got the girls in fan-girl mode "Princes, what beings you here?"

Sanji was taking a peek from behind a rock but was pulled back "no, Sanji-chan"

"Hide right here until its safe" the mermaid said blocking off Sanji's vision

"th…this feeling so soft…almost like marshmallows, no this nice sweet milky smell" he now slowly opened his eyes to see the black haired beauty smiling at him.

"O…O….O….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH"

Back to the now proclaimed Princes "Well thank you very much, we will check somewhere else" now turning around to leave.

"Maybe the border guards were just seeing things…"

"Sniff, Sniff…Sniff…." Sanji was now in a uncontrollable state as his heart was beating so strong his eyes started to glow pink.

"GGGGUUUUAAAHHHHHHH" and with that also came a mountain of blood from the cook's nose that amazingly formed the shape of a mermaid posing.

"EEYYAAA, Sanji-chan"

"Well….Shit"

"That was too much blood he's in danger"

"Damn he couldn't hold it…all that pent-up excitement exploded"

"Wait…that's yes there's no mistaking it that's Straw Hat Luffy and Dark Prince Conner," the Prince said holding up their wanted posters now making the ship turn around.

Conner now taking Sanji from the black haired girl and laying him on the ground

"Seriously is this some kind of unknown disease where you bleed from meeting women, this would make episode number…1 freaking thousand" Usopp said pulling at his hair.

"This day has just been ruined…congratulations Sanji" Conner said sitting next to him arms on his knees and feet on the floor.

"Conner-kun don't be mean, I guess he can't help it?" Camie said almost uncertain herself

"Arrest them guards"

"…."

"….Shit!"

**Chapter End**

_**Gundam 00**_

_**(Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi)**_

**ENDING**

**A.N**** There's the prolog of my new story I hope you all liked the plot I had, and im sorry if some scenes seemed to fast or the many time skips, that was mostly because it was the prolog and if I put everything it would take forever to write. **

**Things seem to be getting complicated for them, but again don't worry I will explain the things I haven't in the next chapter as to how Camie and Conner know each other and the others he might have met through his training time with Jimbei.**

**Alot of Conner's moves and techniques will be in Spanish**

**I also made up the island Red Works**

**I really like Sabos Dragon haki attacks so I let him teach Conner the basics and hopefully he perfected it in his own way by now right?**

**I also hope you guys like the Devil Fruit i created the Rakki-Rakki-no mi making the user a lucky person, i came to me one day when i was playing cards with my friends i was like oh shizz i could make that a power since i'm so lucky right?**

**Conner's fighting style is Sarah Bryant from Virtua Fighter series and in the resent Dead or Alive 5 ultimate. She is my favorite character from a fighting game and her martial arts is the sickest i have ever seen.**

**Shao Jun is the coolest assassin in my opinion and has the sickest outfit so I had to give Conner a male version of it to add to his awesomeness so if you want to know how Conner looks visit this link at deviantart/****art/Shao-Jun-Assassins-Creed-China-489639845. That is what his outfit looks like but with boots and full black gloves instead of fingerless.**

**A lot of things will happen next chapter so even though it is mostly Conan, I will have my own author twist in my story so I hope you all continue to like my work.**

**Until next time everyone **

**Ja mata ne!**


End file.
